A New Adventure
by DistantLands7
Summary: After a year of traveling at sea and a year since Maeve fell overboard, the Nomad crew return to Basra to trade goods and have a vacation, but when did things ever go as planned? - Follow the crew on their journey into a whole new adventure. S/M pairing.
1. Intro

Introductory video to the story can be found on Youtube under the search words "DistantLands" and "Sinbad." Use both words when searching separated with a space, and do not use quotes. Hope you enjoy the video. Now, on with the intro.

**INTRODUCTION**

_Dear reader,_

_Nice of you to show up and give this story a try. At least, it is sort-of a story, but we will explain to you how it all works in just a moment. It might take a little time, so bear with us._

_Unlike the average fanfiction, this story is a collaboration of more than a dozen authors. Sounds strange? Let me explain._

_"Distant Lands" is an Adventures of Sinbad rpg forum where writers gather and take on one or several characters to play them and see what comes of it. Its members decided that it would be nice to break the story, as it develops on the forum, into chapters and edit them for fanfiction net readers to read and get some fun from it. So what you will be reading is basically our rpg as it goes along, edited into a story format. So what exactly does that mean, and why do we think it could be a cool thing to post and read?_

_1) Variety!  
There are, as we stated already, several writers, each writing one or two characters. This means different writing styles throughout the story, but it also means that we have a number of people doing really great in-depth character work._

_2) Surprises are half the life!  
We have a rough idea of the story and know what we want to exclude and include. We have some major plotting ideas, but other than that, nobody knows where this is going. It is a brand new experience for every chapter. Our story forms as we play, developing alongside with characters´ interactions and in game developments. That means you never know what´s coming your way which can be rather exciting to read._

_3) Interactivity!  
Each writer is part of the story with his or her characters. It´s a fun way to write, and it´s pretty interactive. If you like what you read and want to become part of it, just contact us via e-mail._

_4) Tons of stories all in one!  
For you as a reader, this means once you start you´re heading into a pretty complex story with a number of different storylines. They are connected, they meet and drift apart, and they show developments of many characters, each one important and individual in their own way._

_Here´s a bit about the plot:_

_The rpg, and therefore this story, takes place a few days after the end of season 2. Sinbad and his crew have left Scratch´s Island with their captain deeply shaken about the events, but his crew barely less so. The captain has realized that he was on a slow but steady road down, and after a year of that due to losing Maeve, he and the crew now know that some things have to change, but that's not easy. However, now they are back on the open seas again, busy shipping a cargo to Basra._

_Basra is still the place it used to be, but there are a few new characters. We will meet Kriss, the owner of a tavern, along with quite some familiar faces whose stories will affect and be affected by the arrival of the Nomad crew._

_Danger, nonetheless, is not too far away. After a year of absence, Rumina is back for revenge. In the storm in which Maeve got lost, Rumina tried to get hold of her, but the spell that was supposed to kill Maeve, backfired on its caster and Dim-Dim stepped in before anything bad could happen. Instead, Rumina was weakened severely, needing a year to recover. A year in which her anger and hatred has only grown._

_Maeve is still with Dim-Dim. Desperate and hopeless, she has still not found a way out and wonders if she ever will._

_Distant Lands starts off just there, with slight changes to the second season in so far as that we all agreed we will stubbornly ignore the origin of the rainbow bracelets as shown in the show. There were no aliens. There never were. No, sir. Instead we make Dim-Dim the giver of the rainbow bracelets._

_Okay, moving on. In the cast, you'll find lots of old friends here, but a few new faces as well. And if a writer or his style catches your attention, many of us have accounts. (Players with accounts are marked with *)_

_DISTANT LANDS CAST_

The Nomad crew:  
**Sinbad: played by Niliathiel***  
Almighty Master of the Seven Seas, he is cocky, witty, sarcastic, and madly in love with Maeve, whose disappearance has brought him into depression. He had a rainbow bracelet on him, though he does not know who gave the rainbow bracelet, when he woke up from a storm that almost killed him.

**Doubar: played by TiaKisu***  
Older brother of Sinbad and first mate, he is a gentle giant who has a big heart and looks after his younger brother.

**Firouz: played by Modestus***  
Scientist of the Nomad, his inventions come in handy.

**Bryn: played by Modestus***  
Sorceress found on island and joined the crew after Maeve disappeared, she does not remember her past and is learning to control her powers better. She also had a rainbow bracelet when she woke up on the island.

**Maeve: played by Maevelynn***  
Hot-tempered but passionate Celtic sorceress, she joined Sinbad's crew after her mentor, Master Dim Dim, became trapped in Turok's spell. After one year, she got washed overboard in a storm.

**Rongar: played by Anime Princess***  
Silent moor, he cannot talk due to the fact that his tongue was cut off.

**Dermott: played by fancyfool***  
Maeve's hawk and taken up by Bryn when Maeve became missing, he is actually Maeve's bother and can share his thoughts telepathically with both Maeve and Bryn along with others who hold the power.

Others (goodies and in-betweens)  
**Master Dim Dim: played by Jen**  
Maeve's mentor and powerful sorcerer, he was trapped in an alternate dimension by Turok's spell, carried out by Iblis (also known as Admir), a demon who was later killed by Sinbad, and the crew have been searching for him and seeking a way to free him. He managed to rescue Maeve when she got washed overboard in the storm and took her into his alternate dimension where he could train her magic.

**Talya: played by eewone**  
Pirate Queen known as the Black Rose, she used to be part of Sinbad's crew many years ago before the storm that almost claimed Sinbad's life. She was later taken up by Rumina and had a spell placed on her.

**Caipra: played by floflo185***  
Wife of Master Dim Dim, she lives in Basra and desperately waits for Sinbad and his crew to find her husband. She helps out the crew with her Magic whenever she can.

**Serendib: played by Marina**  
Witch in training and former pupil of Rumina, she was saved from Rumina's spell on her and her home, the Isle of Mist, by Sinbad, Maeve, and the crew.

**Mala: played by TiaKisu***  
Sinbad's mother who died when he was only two, she was killed in a storm but managed to watch over her sons in spirit and visits them when they are in danger. Sinbad nor anybody else in the crew, except Doubar, knows who she is. She has partial control over the sea.

Baddies  
**Rumina: played by Electra11***  
Daughter of Turok and sorceress, although she had a crush on Sinbad, she vowed to kill him. However, after the Griffin's Stone, a magical stone, was dropped into her cave before Maeve became washed overboard, Rumina became weakened.

**Turok: played by MidnightDew***  
Father of Rumina and a powerful, yet evil, sorcerer, he was killed be Sinbad but was later resurrected by Scratch, the devil.

**Plunkett: played by eewone**  
Pirate and nemesis of Sinbad, he joined forces with Rumina against the captain of the Nomad.

**Scratch:** **played by Negalmuur*  
**Demonic devil, he strives to get Sinbad's soul and formed a short-lived alliance with Rumina about a year ago to destroy the captain and his crew, which did not succeed. A few days ago, he managed to lure Sinbad to him, trying to get him to join the dark side. But, with the help of Mala, Sinbad again prevailed, and Scratch's plan failed. However, this would not stop Scratch from achieving his goal.

Original characters  
**Eleana: played by MagicalMoonStar***  
Witch in training in Captain Plunkett´s crew, her parents were killed in a war and she became a slave until she managed to escape.

**Kriss de Valnor: played by Inbid***  
Tavern owner in Basra, she had a son and met Caipra in Basra. She can also use a sword and is very skilled in archery.

**Rhyad: played by Manu**  
Pirate and first mate in Captain Plunkett´s crew, he takes care of the Apocalypse, the name of Plunkett's ship.

**Sean: played by Marina**  
Middle aged sailor of Nomad crew, he was raised by a fishing family but was thrown out due to his insistence to become a sailor and was taken up by Master Dim Dim at the age of 6. He left Master Dim Dim before Maeve came to the sorcerer.

**Viola: played by Jen**  
Sailor but not part of Nomad crew, she was born in Japan where her village was destroyed by an evil sorcerer who took her as a slave. When she escaped, she changed her name to help conceal her identity.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It had been a couple of days since the crew of the Nomad had left the island Scratch had taken residence on, not even a week since Sinbad had seen the devil's hope of possessing his soul shattered. It had been good days since then: a lot of sun and a friendly breeze, just as if the danger of their last adventure had cleared up, finally showing even in the weather.

They had no particular aim, but since they were slowly running out of food and water, they were headed for Basra. That too was a bit like in the old days, and the captain found himself liking this. No responsibilities for now, just seeing where the wind would take them, and eventually, he was sure, this very wind would bring a new adventure.

It was near noon. Doubar was keeping his shift at the tiller, and Sinbad had retreated to the further part of the vessel, a hand in the nets, a foot slightly propped up on one of the lower bars of the railing, watching the sky. For now at least, he felt at peace, but this wasn't always so these days. Their last adventure had given him a lot to think about and that he did, whether his crew noticed his thoughtfulness or not. Maybe they didn't, because he had also become a bit more cheerful in the last few days. A strange mix and whether anyone could tell, the captain did not know.

Bryn, however, noticed the captain standing alone looking out into the distance as if he was in deep thought. She was worried about him. The last few days he had been acting strangely, and she thought she could cheer up the captain. After all, talking about one's problems usually eased the stress placed on the person. She walked to the captain. "Hey, what's up?"

Sinbad could hear someone walk up to him only when that person was a few steps away. Turning his head, he found it was Bryn, and he smiled slightly, his face not giving away his thoughtful state too much.

"Nothing much," he replied. "Just thinking about how good it feels to be back on the open seas again." This wasn't even a lie. But not the complete truth, either.

Suspecting Sinbad was hiding something, Bryn said "Liar. I know better than that. So tell me, what's on your mind?"

Sinbad gave a slight chuckle at that, stepping down from the railing but leaving his hand on the ropes. "What makes you think I'm lying?" he asked with a faint trace of near humorous reproach in his voice. Part of him knew that most people should have noticed him being pensive, but he had mostly hidden it, volunteering for shifts at the tiller to have some time to think, nothing too suspicious. And nothing he had not been through before.

Meanwhile, Dermott was flying in circles over the Nomad. Apparently, everything was going on as usual. Crew members were busy looking after their own duties, while Doubar stayed at the tiller and Sinbad and Bryn were chatting in a corner.

Apparently.

The bird perfectly knew that there was something different on the ship now. The black, heavy, thick halo which had been surrounding their captain for over a year had suddenly disappeared. Until a couple of days ago, Dermott perceived a strange force around Sinbad. It was like a starving demon waiting eagerly to devour his light whenever he let his guard down and gave up to rage and violence.

He was aware that Bryn had been a precious support for him in this tough battle. She had always been able to calm, comfort, and bring the sailor back to normal. People who share the same experience usually became close, even for a while, and Dermott suspected that there was a battle against the dark forces in Bryn's heart, too. For this reason, she had this emphatic ability to understand Sinbad.

_Here they go again,_ thought Dermott observing them from the sky, and was thankful for what Bryn had done for the captain during this past year. He couldn't have looked into his sister's eyes again if something bad had happened to him.

Now he felt relieved. He guessed the captain only had to get used to his regained freedom. But, at the same time he was feeling uneasy. He wasn't sure, but for a moment he had a flash of two icy, malevolent eyes staring at the Nomad. Powerful eyes imbued with magic. But he couldn't sense anything more. He only needed a few seconds to realize he was having a vision. It had always been like that. Since his childhood he had been able to foresee future events which still had to come, just like his mother did. She had a lot of magic powers. But while his sister inherited them almost as a whole, he got just a small part: telepathy and the ability to see flashes from the future. In the past, this skill often turned out to be useful. He had a vision when he threw the Griffin Egg into Rumina's Lair, and also when the witch kidnapped Sinbad and he was able to locate their position, passing the information to Maeve. However, this power had a flaw. It usually came unwanted, and he couldn't use it according to his free will.

_Why am I never able to use this foreseeing power properly?_ thought the bird-boy miserably. So he kept on flying nervously, hoping to understand the cause of his growing uneasiness.

Bryn looked up at Dermott in the sky, but quickly returned her attention to Sinbad. "Because one, you constantly wander from one place to another as if you are trying to solve something. And two, you have that boyish grin on your face which is typical of a liar. Now as your friend, tell me what is bothering you. Or at least talk to me. You haven't talked much in the past few days."

She pressed her lips together in a firm line and crossed her arms. She stared at Sinbad with her brown eyes, waiting for a response.

Sinbad followed her eyes, his gaze briefly lingering on the hawk circling above him. Did he miss her, too, he wondered? It was very well possible. Dermott had always seemed to be rather smart for a bird. He ended the thought before it settled in his mind, since this would have meant drifting off again, giving the brunette who was intently watching him right now all the more proof for her accusations.

For a moment he was tempted to twist her words once more, just for the fun of it, but then he decided against it. "It's just that I've been thinking about this and that since our last meeting with my good old friend Scratch," he said. Now that again was the truth even though a rather general account thereof. This and that and the things this demon had said about him having become more reckless, the fact that he had begun to realize that change inside him too now, his own self doubts about how he had let himself be changed like this, and Maeve, of course. Even though he now knew it had all been a trap, it felt as if she had just been snatched from him, a moment before he had found her. All this was on his mind, giving him a lot to think about, but he usually wasn't the type of guy who would let it show. Sinbad was not the kind of man who would spill out his inner thoughts on a whim.

Bryn gave out a deep sigh, "Hmmm. Yes, Scratch was one mean devil. We all would have been dead if it weren't for you. And you deserve all our thanks. But tell me; what is "this and that"?" She was determined to get to the bottom of this. She could not stand one more day watching Sinbad like this. It was driving her crazy.

Indeed, Sinbad thought. They had seen how evil Scratch could be, but they had not gotten all of the conversation he had with the monster. They had not seen what he had been about to become. That had not been him. Or yes, his feet had been set on just that path. Being confronted with your own dark side was not easy.

A faint smirk showed on his face when he glanced at her, tilting his head a little for a moment. "We had a nice little chat, him and I," he said. Irony was something that still was easy. That had never changed. "Let's just say it wasn't nice. And that he didn't play fair." It implied the fact that Scratch had used Maeve... had used something that had looked like Maeve, as a bait. Scratch had known all his weaknesses and played them against him.

Frowning a little but managing a smile, Bryn closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened her eyes, she stared into those sad, sad, sea-blue eyes. _Why is he hiding from me?_ _Doesn't he know that I care dearly for him and that his continued sadness only hurts me more? I wish I could do something. Ooow, he can be so stubborn sometimes. It is driving me crazy. I can't stand it anymore. _"Sinbad, stop playing games with me!" She was surprised that she virtually shouted at him. This was not like her. She had never raised her voice at Sinbad. She looked down and closed her eyes, hoping, praying that he would not get mad at her.

The captain did not flinch when she suddenly raised her voice, but raised his eyebrow at it slightly. Bryn usually didn't do that. She was usually calmer than that, someone who did not get agitated so quickly. The fact that she did react like this probably meant she was rather wound up. A few days ago, this might have been the moment when he would have reacted with a stern face that clearly indicated who had a say on this ship. Now he didn't. Instead, he turned around completely; tearing his eyes from the sky he had been gazing at now and then, leaned his back against the railing and crossed his arms.

"I'm not playing games with you, Bryn," he said. "I never would." Playing games sounded like tricking. It was the sort of thing Scratch would do: playing games, fooling him. And he had run into that trap. She had thanked him for saving them all, but she had not seen what had been going on before that. He would have run to the end of the world head over heels. "I'm just trying to figure out who I am."

Bryn raised her head, opened her eyes, and smiled at Sinbad, glad that he was not mad at her. But she also had a questioning look on her face. _Why would he want to know who he is? Does he doubt himself?_ She looked into his face and noticed something to cause her smile to fade. It was as if he was a lost little boy. This was strange. She had hardly ever seen this boy in Sinbad. The last time she saw it in him was exactly one year ago, when this mysterious woman, the one they called Maeve, left. Bryn thought then it came to her. It was obvious. Bryn could not help forming another smile. "You miss her, don't you?" Bryn said in a cheerful but thoughtful voice.

Sinbad remained silent for a moment. There was, of course, only one answer to that, and he knew it. Probably everyone who knew him did. Of course he did miss her: had missed her every day. He had tried to get along with it, and since he had never been one to openly display what he was feeling he had started to deny it to the outside world. Not with words, but with the way he lived and acted. Trying to dull the pain, he had changed. And now was the point that he had finally realized that this change had not been for the best. Not at all. What would Maeve say if she had seen him like that he wondered? Nothing good that much was for sure. She would have known how to set his head straight again. But it was her leaving that had caused the change so there was not much sense in wondering what she would have done had she been there.

He kept silent for a moment, scowling slightly. "I thought she was there," he said. It was not a direct reply for Bryn's question, but one could read between the lines clearly enough. "In Scratch's dungeon." He had believed this naively; even a spark of hope had made him forget about reason. Sure, Dim Dim had let him know she was safe with him, but that had been a year ago. Much could happen in a year.

Bryn listened to him before she replied. "Hmmm, I see. Scratch played on your emotions, didn't he?" She paused for a moment. "Tell me about her."

She had hit a nerve there, and she had formulated her words in a way that gave Sinbad no real opportunity to answer her question without sounding as if he was either trying to justify himself or trying to beat around the bush. He gave her a short half-glare that indicated he was not one to stand here and talk about his "emotions" as Bryn had called it, even though of course this was no reason to yell at her. Instead he gave a dry chuckle.

"Of course he played on my emotions," he said. "I thought he was keeping a member of my crew captive." He shifted a bit, hooking one thumb in his sword belt. "She was... is a sorceress apprentice," he then said. What else? Everything he might possibly say was either an understatement or was bound to sound a lot like self pity and ... too much to be mentioned on a random chat.

Bryn bit her lip and thought about it. She did not want to go too far. But she also believed talking about it would cure some wounds. Looking at him and thinking, she finally smiled and spoke. "You care about her a lot, don't you? What was she like?" She did not want to sound like she was playing with him, but she was determined to get to the bottom of this. Besides, she, herself, was interested in hearing about this woman which no one seemed to mention.

Sinbad pointedly ignored the first question and looked up to the sails for a moment, thinking how to phrase his words. "She...got us out of quite some tight spots with her magic," he finally said, "Even though she didn't have full control over it. And she did have quite a temper." Mildly put, he thought, with an inward smirk. Oh yes, he missed bickering with her.

Bryn smiled that she was going somewhere and not aggravating the captain too much. She figured that if anybody could talk to the captain about Maeve, it would be her, because she highly doubted the captain would get mad at her. _But, be careful Bryn. Be subtle._ _Very subtle._ After thinking more on what she should say, she spoke, "Temper?"

"Temper, yes." Sinbad replied. "She knows what she wants. And she doesn't like it when you treat her like a weak woman." That probably was the closest description he could muster to avoid going into details that told about how often she had rendered him speechless in so many ways.

Bryn listened contently on what Sinbad told her. She could not help letting of a little laugh but tried to keep it in. "Something tells me that you two got in a lot of arguments."

Sinbad grinned, partly amused and faintly annoyed. He could tell Bryn was being careful with her questions, but her questions were not too comfortable nonetheless. "What makes you think so?" he asked.

**************

Doubar was standing at the tiller. With his eyes staring aimlessly out to the seas, he enjoyed the quiet peacefulness that a shift could bring. _Such a wonderful day_, he thought while taking a deep breath of warm summer air. It carried the salty scent of the seas, but somehow he was sure he also could smell the earthy scent of land. They were close to Basra. He knew it.

A squeak from above distracted him in his pleasant thoughts. The brown hawk was circling high above and watched the crew and the ship. For only a while, he followed the bird's fly when finally his eyes spotted the couple standing at the far side of the ship. Obviously Bryn had joined his little brother, and from what it looked like they were lost in a conversation. But it was no normal one, he could tell. He saw it in his brother's face. Even from here he could see the frown that only formed when it came to a certain sorceress that had been lost in the waves one year ago.

**********

Bryn was somewhat surprised by Sinbad's comment, but she knew she should have expected it. _Man, why does Sinbad try so hard not to talk about Maeve? Did he care about her so much it hurt to talk about her? Did he love her?_ Bryn put on a questioning look. "Because you said that she had quite a temper."

Sinbad was about to reply something like, _And do I look like someone who'd clash with a temper?_ but he bit down on that remark. It looked like Bryn had been worried, and even though he did not like sharing feelings he could understand her. He would have done just the same, so how could he blame her? He shook his head then nodded. "Now and then, yes," he said, answering her earlier question.

This answer was totally unexpected for Bryn. "Now and then, yes, what?"

Her confusion showed that he was more alert to what she was asking and what she was playing at than Sinbad would admit. "You asked if we had arguments because of her temper," he reminded her, slightly amused. "Yes we did, now and then." He glanced over to the tiller, somewhat glad that Doubar was out of earshot most likely. His older brother would surely have reacted with laughter at the captain's understatement he thought; unaware of the fact that Dermott was still circling the skies above the Nomad.

*****************

Dermott tried to forget for a while about the Nomad. He wanted to free his mind and concentrate on what he was feeling. His visions had always been a double-edged sword, and even if sometimes he had been able to uncover parts of their true messages, he usually ended up missing the key to solve their secrets.

It had always been difficult to call at his will those kinds of predictions, which were almost spontaneous. But the growing sense of haste didn't leave him, so the hawk was pretty much determined to make another effort and to evoke again the scenery he had glimpsed for a brief moment.

*****************

Doubar watched the two standing unmoving at the railing. Although he could guess from Sinbad's face the issue they must have been talking about, he could not tell just what exactly they were discussing. A sudden glance from his brother, mixed with a light smirk that could have easily been missed if one had not looked properly, caught his attention. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the younger one, but obviously Sinbad had not seen it as he simply turned back to the brunette who went on speaking.

******************

Bryn raised her eyebrow. "You argued with her now and then." Bryn tried to hold back her laughter. _Boy, I would really like to meet this woman who could argue with Sinbad._ "What did you argue about?"

Sinbad let out a laugh. "I don't know." Really, what actually had they been arguing about? And anyways he had never seen it as arguing, more like... fencing with words.

"Bryn, is that supposed to be a quiz?" he asked, his eyes slightly narrowed at the brunette, but the tone telling that he was not mad at her and more bemused than irritated.

This took Bryn aback, and she jerked her head, startled. "No. This is not a quiz. I am just trying to help you in your mourning by bringing back the good memories of her. And, at the same time, I am learning a little more about her. Now, you said that you don't know what you two were arguing about. What do you mean you don't know? Would you care to elaborate?"

Good memories won't bring her back, Sinbad thought with a trace of bitterness, and for a moment his facial expression changed ever so slightly into a scowl that was not even directed at Bryn but at his own thoughts. _What would it help to dig it all up_? he asked himself. _Was that even a good thing to do? Wouldn't it just hurt all the more?_ For a moment he was just a short way from doing something: snapping at her or just finding an excuse to leave. It was some sort of active way to deal with it and yet hide again. Then he noticed that this was how he had reacted all along. And that had leaded him nowhere good.

He raised a hand to rub the spot above his nose, giving a brief sigh that could as well be interpreted as a reaction to Bryn's penetrating questions. "I don't really know," he therefore repeated. "Nothing important. Everyday things." _Jealousies, mostly jealousies. Veiled in flirting._ "Whenever she felt she had to set my head straight again," which had been a healthy thing. "Or the other way round."

Bryn sensed Sinbad may be getting annoyed with her questions, so she tried to lighten the mood. She did not want to anger him, just have a friendly conversation with him which she hoped would lighten his mood. She was happy it was going somewhere. Sinbad could have always cut the conversation, or worse, get mad at her for bringing it up. This was the most she heard from Sinbad about Maeve in an entire year. "Have hope, Sinbad. Have hope. Refusing to mention her would not help the situation. She did not die. She is just… gone, but she will come back one day," Bryn put a smile on her face. "Now, you said she argued with you about everyday things. Can you recall an example of your arguments?"

***********

Doubar, standing by the tiller, had a stretch, still watching the two, but out of earshot. He let his eyes wander to the bright sun that was so close to reach its zenith and breathed in deeply.

In the next moment he let his word rise above the warm wind that was gently pushing the Nomad forward.

"Kemal," he called to a younger sailor who was just fidgeting with some ropes. "Come here, boy. It's your shift now." The young man nodded briefly, shouting some words back, telling the first mate that he would just have to finish his work there first as it had been the captain's order.

Doubar answered with a smile, knowing that the boy was right when first taking care of the ropes, and besides the first mate didn't mind staying at the tiller one or two moments longer.

"As soon as Kemal comes I'm going to see what those two are up to," Doubar muttered to himself while his attention was being drawn back to his little brother and the sorceress. Although Sinbad was smiling by now, he could clearly see that Sinbad's mood hadn't improved. Instead he could tell that there was now some kind of sorrow, uncertainness, and maybe even a bit anger to be seen in his features.

**********

Sinbad had been in a mostly gloomy mood until some days ago, a mood where he would sometimes even become somewhat aggressive but usually not against his crew. Still, had she nagged him with questions about Maeve just a few days back, this conversation would have already ended. He didn't like where this was going. He knew Bryn was just trying to bring a bit of light into his gloominess and strange behavior, but he felt trapped. He had not talked about her much in the last year because it hurt. And it still did, these days especially, and talking about her hurt even more. How would Bryn even know what she was saying was true? Well, something told him Maeve was not dead, probably because Dermott would have reacted strangely if something really bad had happened to her, but still. She was gone; she was not where she was supposed to be.

He gave a sigh that sounded partly like he was giving up, partly that he thought this was not going to lead anywhere.

Countless examples came to his mind but most of them involved jealousies, and this was something he was not going to share no matter how many more questions Bryn was going to ask. "Everyday things like when there was trouble and we thought.... I thought…she'd better keep her nose out of it. She would insist on being a member of the crew and coming along." He tossed Bryn a glance. "You're nosy today, girl." Those last words were somewhat humorous, but his eyes did not convey that message. He just hoped Bryn would get off the topic.

"Nosy? Are you pulling my leg?" Bryn chuckled. _Okay, enough playing. So she argued with you because you treated her differently because she was a woman. So that is why women, like me, are respected on the Nomad. Now I would really like to meet this Maeve_, Bryn thought then chuckled, "It must have been hard for Maeve to live on a ship full of men who did not know how to treat a woman with respect."

Sinbad opened his mouth and closed it again, crossing his arms in front of his chest once more. No, he thought. His motives to be extra careful around her had nothing to do with the fact that she was a woman. "Who do you take me for?" he asked, giving a laugh but sounding just a tad hurt before he added, his voice softer now. "She's always been treated with respect here." He would have kicked anyone off his ship who would have treated her in a lousy way. He had been protective. Obviously protective and oh how she had been annoyed by that now and then... as much as he believed she had enjoyed it.

Bryn lowered her smile and looked down. She could sense Sinbad's touch of anger in his voice. She thought for a moment what to say which would not anger the captain. Finally she raised her head and looked at the young captain. "Sorry. I was just thinking about what she would argue to you about." She paused. "Do you have any other memories of her that you don't mind sharing?"

Sinbad belatedly realized that obviously he had sounded as if he saw those arguments as something negative. It was, of course far from that. He reacted like this because Bryn, even though her intentions were no doubt meant well, was rubbing salt into old wounds. He had not talked about Maeve for a year and possibly this was strange for Bryn who had joined them just when they had been looking for her. The crew had always respected this; it was as if no one ever mentioned her because Sinbad never did, just as if they were afraid to do what Bryn was doing right now. He tossed a quick glance over at the tiller. When did his brother's shift end again?

"Lots of memories," he gave back again his kind of vague answer, his face neither amused nor angry. "I don't really know what to pick or what you want to hear." He was trying to limit things down. If she was going to play at his feelings for herself, this he was definitely not going to share. He was not the kind of person to openly display such things. And neither was Maeve.

**********

Humming an old sailor's song, Kemal finally arrived at the tiller. "You're finished with the ropes?" Doubar asked with a light voice, knowing already that the young one was reliable and usually did a good job.

The dark haired man nodded smilingly while he moved to take the first mate's place.

"The winds are guiding us well, and the waves are friendly today. You'll have a wonderful shift." With this Doubar patted the sailor's shoulders and handed him over the tiller. After taking one more glance towards his little brother, he strolled off to the far side of the ship to finally join him and the brunette sorceress.

**********

Concentrating and not heeding the talks below, Dermott tried to isolate the urge feeling in his heart. Where did it come from? Certainly not from himself. He briefly looked at the scene below on the deck. An amused Doubar was observing his little brother being questioned by Bryn about some subject which made him look evasive. Then he joined them pretty much intentioned to be included in the conversation. Firouz was lost in testing one of his inventions; Rongar was polishing his knives, when suddenly the whole crew started to sing a funny song which cheered everybody's mood, but not his own.

There was a joyful atmosphere on the ship, so the strange, awkward warning didn't come from there. It was like a sort of reaction to something which belonged to a different place, very far away from here. However, what Dermott wished to know the most was if this event was happening right now, had already happened in the past, or if it still was destined to occur.

However, the hawk's business did not stay unnoticed. While trotting off to where his little brother stood, Doubar once again let his sight be distracted by the little furball that was flying high above their heads. Something about the bird seemed to be different today. The first mate could not tell just what made him think so but somehow his flight wasn't to be compared to his usual ones. He seemed to be distracted somehow, following a route that led him far away from the Nomad only to suddenly turn around and get near the ship again.

"One could think the little one's musing about something," Doubar mumbled but quickly felt a smirk spread on his face as he found this idea to be kind of funny: a thinking hawk, just like he was human. But then again, he heard himself think, he was the Lass' hawk, a sorceress' guardian, and you never know just what magic they might have inherited from them. This thought however quickly vanished as Doubar finally arrived at where the two he aimed for stood.

Seeing the tense look on Sinbad's face the first mate decided to best pretend he did not know just what they must have been talking about. Putting on a broad smile he went closer to the two, nudging his little brother and greeting him with a cheerful, "Wonderful day to pay a visit to Basra, isn't it?"

Sinbad was grateful for Doubar to arrive; not because of Bryn, but because of the subject she had started and because he had started to feel rather uneasy. Possibly, it had been obvious, but he said nothing about it. Instead, his facial expression visibly relaxed when his older brother joined them. "Indeed," he said, smiling broadly. "A nice wind and almost no clouds, just as it should be."

Bryn looked at Doubar. "Oh, hi, Doubar." She then glanced at Sinbad. "I will leave you two alone." But before she left, she placed her hand on Sinbad's shoulder and looked him in the eye. She knew he was not feeling comfortable, but he just wouldn't budge. She felt sorry for him. She knew Maeve would come back. Dim Dim would not lie. She gently patted Sinbad on the shoulder before she turned to leave. Her smile was gone, but she was not frowning. She was disappointed. And if Sinbad, or anybody, looked in her eyes, they would know.

Their eyes met for a second, then Bryn turned to leave and immediately Sinbad felt guilty. He knew his friend had just meant well, and he appreciated she worried for him, because this was what friendships were about, but there seemed to be some sort of barrier he could not or was unwilling to overcome at the point. If he went into more detail about Maeve it would mean he had to talk about how he truly felt for her, and he knew this would hurt. It wouldn't make things better and would just leave a bitter taste. He frowned slightly, but not in irritation, rather involuntarily showing through this slight change of expression that Bryn was probably just giving up at the point, and this made him feel worse.

Dermott tried to listen more carefully while he let the upward currents take care of him. _Up, Down, North, South, East, West. Where did you come from?_ he kept on asking to the strange thing while he didn't stop to fly round and round. Then, turning to south-east he felt it again. This same shady, evil intent, determined and sharp like a sword blade. And he saw those cruel eyes again, so familiar he could swear he knew them. But they faded away in a heartbeat to leave place to a new, unknown scenery. So, while his body was still wandering above the ship, Dermott's mind was kidnapped by his own vision, as it always happened whenever he let himself up to his gift.

There was a bay, on a creepy volcanic island, with high cliffs surmounted by a luxurious palace. Dermott stood in amazement for a second. How could a human being be able to construct anything at such a height? Then the answer came naturally like an obvious realization: magic. No, black magic. It was a dark place full of wandering people, excited, engaged in their willing to harm and bring destruction. Dermott had been able to feel their intentions. That's where his anxiety came from.

Unfortunately, he couldn't manage to see clearly the inhabitants; they looked just like shadows to him, as if the dark island was protected and unapproachable. And the more he tried to come near, the more it faded away, disappearing from his sight.

Dermott didn't know that his uneasiness had a reason, because there was indeed someone else watching the scene.

***********

At another place, far from where the Nomad was peacefully rocking on the waves, the sun was shining upon the white marble of the palace built at the base of a volcano, a soft breeze ruffling the trees of the luscious garden around it, offering a stunning contrast with the rocky white cliffs of the bay under the palace, the black of the flags and sails of the ship anchored in it, and the glistening blue of the sea.

Rumina stood on the balcony of the palace, leaning heavily on a set of cushions arranged under a white gazebo to shield the pale witch from the hotness of the sun. She was still looking unusually weak and worn-out, wearing a yellow dress that left her shoulders and belly exposed, toying gingerly with the red pendant at her neck. Her eyes were set on the pool in front of her, reflecting the image of a well-known ship in the middle of the sea.

"Here we are peasants. Do you think they missed us, Cicero?" she purred, smiling to the black cat draped beside her, who stretched lazily, throwing a glance to the Nomad reflection too.

"Of course they missed us. That's why we had to escape Father, while Scratch was somewhere wreaking havoc. It is our time to go back on game," the witch went on, scratching the cat behind his ears with her right hand while she passed the left one upon the bowl in front of her, keeping her eyes on it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait. Italics still are expression of one's thoughts.

**Chapter 2**

Plunkett tapped his feet impatiently. _That witch sure is getting on my nerves!_ he thought. He was sitting across Rumina, watching her for quite some time; and all this time, she did nothing but stare at that bowl of hers. From where he sat, he couldn't catch what was actually in there, but it must be that wretch of a sailor. _But why on earth is that sea-dog such a pleasant sight?_  
This time he spoke, "Rumini, dearest, would you care to tell me what's going on in that genius mind of yours?"

Rumina moved her gaze to Plunkett, quirking an eyebrow. "More than thinking, I was cringing, Plunkett pet," she observed, throwing a disgusted glance to the bowl, right to Bryn's face. Amazing how someone with Turok's blood turned out to be a tasteless peasant. "Now... where were we?" she asked, her fingers going back to grasp the pendant at her neck while smiling seductively to the pirate.  
Cicero, in the meantime, stretched again before curling up in a ball and closing his eyes without leaving his mistress' side.

"Right on the streets of Basra", Plunkett spoke in a perfect business-tone. "But tell me this again, why can't we just get there, finish-off that filthy rat right away, and make a clean break with the past? You've been wasting yourself onto it for so long!" Disgust flashed in his eyes at the thought of that wretched sailor. As far as the pirate knew, the mission completely evolved around Sinbad. Rumina seemed to forget completely about mentioning the others to him.

"Because vengeance is a perfect art, and unlike you, my pet, I've mastered it. He'll have to suffer what I suffered, and possibly more," Rumina snapped, glaring at Plunkett and retreating from the bowl. Cicero turned to mirror his mistress' glare to the pirate for a moment.  
"But now, handsome, back to the noisy Basra..." she declared, standing up to come near him. "You and your crew... the hairless one and the witch-in-training may be the most useful. You'll have to drag our mighty, mighty captain right into my trap," she announced, trying to sit on Plunkett's lap.

Plunkett was utterly distracted by the sudden movements of the witch, but only for a brief moment. He regained his composure immediately, allowed Rumina to sit on his lap, and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "As you wish. I don't mind playing a little cat and mouse with him, either!" He was starting to lose track of this conversation, as he felt himself drowning into the pools of Rumina's vivaciously makeuped eyes.  
But he somehow managed to stay tuned and added, "I think it's best for the crew to remain here with the ship. It would be much too troublesome to have them at Basra, and we plan to keep ourselves disguised. I'll take Rhyad though. He is good help. I need Eleana to stay aboard the Apocalypse. Somebody has to keep an eye out there."

"Then, Pet, you'll have to open your eyes and handle carefully what I'll give you. It will have to reach Sinbad somehow, and it's everything they need to break down those magic wards and set free the peasant redhead. White magic, nasty stuff," Rumina complained, wrinkling her nose in a cute way while stroking absently at Plunkett's hairs. "That witch-in-training of yours would have handled well the components with enough care. I only hope that this Rhyad person will do the same," she pouted, breathing deeply while she brought her free hand to her chest. A grimace appeared on her face.

"If you say its Eleana to handle them best, then Eleana shall be it. I'll put some other bloke to the caretaker job," Plunkett muttered. He was melting under Rumina's piercing gaze. Shivers ran down his spine at her touch. Nothing mattered more to him right now, other than this feisty witch. He was consumed by lust; he moved forward, about to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, but instead heard himself speaking again, in a husky voice, "Now, tell me, my dear, are you trying to seduce me?"

Rumina took another deep breath, letting the pain subside before turning to stare at Plunkett. A flicker of annoyance passed through her eyes, but it was gone before he could notice it.  
"Why... isn't it working, pet?" the witch smiled seductively, leaning down and trying to brush her lips against his. "But not now, my pet... you've work to do and a witch-in-training to update."

"Update her yourself, I am not a man of magic to understand it all" Plunkett muttered, his voice didn't betray the annoyance he was feeling right that moment. "I am the captain, and she orders me around!"  
He motioned for a servant, "Hey you! Find Eleana, the tall woman, and tell her that her captain wants her in the balcony to discuss some important matters. She is at the dining hall with the others." With that he dismissed him, and the servant strode off to find that witch.

Rumina smiled in satisfaction, stirring contently on Plunkett's lap. Everything was going exactly like she wanted it to go... But she needed to keep Plunkett on a leash, at least until she could reach a full recovery.  
"I like a man who can take charge of his job..." she purred, trying to get even closer to the pirate.

She could hear the soft crackling of her seering pool, and she was somehow eager to spy on her not-so-beloved, not-so-dead, little sister and the annoying Captain Sinbad. When Scratch told her that little Bryn was indeed alive and well, she almost choked on her drink. But the little miss could wait. At the moment, she had a pirate to spoil.

"Yeah sure," grumbled Plunkett, his harsh voice softening a bit. "I am a man, been tested and tried, and sure proved my mettle hundred times in the past. So don't you ever question my abilities, dearest!" he said, a smug look playing in his face.

Rumina forced a smile and turned her face to stare at the ocean to hide her annoyance. _Control yourself, Rumina,_ she imposed to her inner rage, her father's voice echoing in her mind.  
"And you keep in mind I don't like the harshness in people around me, as much as I like them. And we both have to know and keep straight each other priorities, pet," she grumbled, quirking an eyebrow to stare at the pirate before standing up. Now, she could hear Scratch laughing, wherever he was. _Useless bearded beast. Tzk_.

Plunkett eyed the witch carefully. Sometimes, she was quite difficult to understand. One moment you find her flattering you up, the other moment she was all but poison. Plunkett was not a man to be intimidated, but he knew better than to enrage a witch who had a direct link to hell, so he remained silent, waiting for Eleana to arrive.

_Men were such a pain, sometimes_, Rumina breathed heavily, her hands going back to fidget the pendant at her neck. She felt a tingle, and then an image shot through her mind; a harpy was screeching in the sky above the palace. _The hairless man in Plunkett crew, whip in hand. A woman with a purple scarf on her head, trying to escape him._

She turned to stare back at Plunkett, quirking an eyebrow.  
"Your ship is under attack, dearest." she said, her eyes setting back on the bay.

* * *

Meanwhile on the secured bays of Tayr al Ramad something indeed was going on…

* * *

Rhyad was sitting on the top of the rail at the bow right beside the tiller. He was staring thoughtfully to the sea through the short opening of the cliffs around the bay. He hated to be stuck on land, unlike the rest of the crew who just barged the fortress on the top of the cliffs to dig into the rhum reserves. Carefully polishing his sword, he wasn't really caring about anything that wasn't the constant crash of the waves on the Apocalypse...

While the colors of the setting sun settled on the blues of the sea, Talya briskly walked around the rocky cliffs of the island. She was much too absorbed in her own thoughts to notice anything else.  
_D**n that worthless captain, d**n his coward bunch of ingrates, d**n them all!_ she thought to herself, a slight frown of disapproval and disgust forming on her face. _How could they do this to her?_ Nothing can match up to the insult of when a pirate, herself, is marooned and with only the meager excuse of stealing from the captain to explain her insulting pain at that moment in time.  
"Heck, those idiots couldn't even prove it!" Talya grumbled in frustration. "Well, I'm better off without them. One more day and I would have turned into one of those brainless baboons myself. At least I have something with me. I wonder what it will fetch on the black markets!" A smirk crossed her lips as she fingered the outlines of the brown bag she was carrying with her. "Now, I only have to find a way out of this godforsaken spit of land and the rest of my life will be just as I want it to be. No more pity from those weaselly guts of men who come to call themselves sailors," she muttered, determined to show the world that she is not someone to be taken lightly. She slowly made her way to the top of the cliffs, where something quite unexpected was waiting for her:

The ship rested peacefully at the opening, its black sails waved slightly with the gentle evening breeze, instantly caught her attention.  
"What in Allah's name is a ship like that doing here? Hmm.. seems pretty abandoned to me!" Talya looked around her, and could make out the outlines of a marble palace in distance. "I guess they are enjoying themselves in some party! Good for them" Mischief and joy flickered on those beautiful eyes of hers, "I guess I should pay that lonely ship a visit, just to make sure everything's okay onboard!" She started creeping along the way to her target, totally unaware of the presence of the first-mate.  
Talya reached the bay and found a couple of shore-boats lying on the soft sand.  
"Perfect! Just what I needed! This sure is my lucky day, a well deserved one!" She took one of them and started rowing to the ship anchored not very far away…

* * *

At the same time Rhyad hopped down the railing, checking on his blade while he walked on the deck. He noticed a single boat pointing at the Apocalypse, and he furrowed his eyebrows.  
"What the heck..." he muttered, trying to focus on whoever was rowing. _No man in the crew surely wore a purple scarf on the head. And the person on the boat was way too short to be Eleana, as well._  
"Visitor," he muttered, retreating slowly to reach the tiller. Unless it was that wicked witch of Plunkett's new love interest, maybe the dullness of the day was going to be cleaned up a bit.

Talya reached the ship, and climbed the rope tied to the anchor, then several loose ones to come aboard.  
"Wow, look at this beauty, awaiting so patiently for me!" she squealed, utter satisfaction portrayed in her face. This is like her wildest dreams come true, to have a ship of her own, to conquer the world, to be living legend of the high-seas-- but her day-dreaming came to an abrupt halt as she felt the sharp-edges of a sword against her chin. _Poor Talya,_ she thought. _Can't even enjoy one decent moment alone!_

"I wasn't aware the Apocalypse was waiting for you... because if I don't know you, neither she does," Rhyad muttered, keeping his blade at Talya's chin.  
"So... your name?" he grumbled, a tight smile on his face, his eyes fixed on the small figure of the woman who dared to step uninvited on Captain Plunkett's ship.

Talya tried to smile soothingly at that enraged man staring maliciously at her, but did nothing but a grimace.

"Well, well, no need to be frightened of a woman, little one!" She avoided his question, looking hesitantly around herself, trying to find anything, a sword, a spear, an open door to hide behind, but _alas!_ there she was, all by herself, being threatened by yet another mad man in her life! _d**n you, Talya, d**n your luck!_ she thought.

"Sometimes you should use a mirror, lady, since if I'm small, you're a mouse." Rhyad grumbled, even less pleased then before. "Now, before I choose to throw you overboard, are you going to introduce yourself?" he asked, punctuating each word with a soft nudge of his sword against Talya's throat.

Talya tried her best to play cool, "Hey! Is that how you treat guests in your country? A simple 'hello, how are you' would've done nicely." But the mad man made no attempt to withdraw his sword, but nudged her even harder with it. Talya tried again, "I am Talya, the Black Rose of Oman!" she announced proudly. "And it's nice to meet you, but as much as I am enjoying this conversation, I've quite some work to do, unlike some lazy git wasting his time toying with that thing." She took one careful look at him, then turned around, about to leave.

Rhyad furrowed his eyebrows at the woman's introduction and attempt at escaping, then snapped into action. He retrieved the whip at his belt and set it free, making it snap before launching it forward, trying to make it wrap around Talya's ankle.  
"Already leaving, Black Rose?"

At that point, Talya totally lost it. She turned around, narrowed her eyes, now blazing with fury, and sneered, "You want to play it dirty, don't you, scum? Then lets have it your way!" She bent down and in a swift, powerful movement of her leg, kicked the shin of the sailor.

"You chose it, girlie!" Rhyad growled, grimacing at the sharp pain on his shin before making the whip snap again, trying to let it wrap around Talya's leg. He maneuvered the sword he was still holding in the other hand, trying to block the pirate queen between the railing of the ship and the blade.

It burned like hell where the whip brushed against her ankles. Talya groaned in pain, then looked up to her attacker. She was trapped between his sword and the railing, but suddenly a rope, loosely hanging from one of the sails, caught her eyes. It took only a second to calculate the risks, then she lunged sideways ducking the sword and grabbed the rope.  
She took a wild swing, reached behind the sailor, and grunted. She kicked him hard at the hand he was holding the sword.

At that Rhyad let go of the sword, but pulled with all his forces on the whip, still wrapped around Talya's ankle, to him in an attempt to drag the pirate onto the deck.

The sword flew high into the air, and by the time Talya got her fingers around the hilt the whip around her ankle dragged her onto the wooden deck.  
"You monkey-face! Keep your slimy tail away from me!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. The whip was cutting through her flesh, she had to do something about it. So she crouched up, mustered all her strength, then made a powerful blow with the butt of the sword at his groin…

* * *

Back in the castle, completely taken aback, Plunkett just stared at the witch for a moment. "What? By whom?" was the only words that escaped through his gritted teeth. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that someone would dare to attack his ship. Then the reality of the situation hit him, and it hit him real hard. All his crew was in the castle, and the castle is on the furthest corner of the island; it was distinctly possible that he wouldn't be able to reach his ship in time before it was stolen. He felt his blood boiling in rage, a cruel grimace formed in the corner of his lips.

"Nobody messes with Plunkett, Nobody!"

"The harpy made me see a woman... She's fighting with that Rhyad-man," Rumina answered, gazing to the ship in annoyance. "Want a lift to the ship, Captain Plunkett, or are you up to leaving the dirty job to your first mate?" the witch said, quirking an eyebrow.

Before Plunkett was able to answer, Eleana entered the room. She approached them slowly until she finally reached them near the balcony. She gave a discreet nod to Plunkett and a sardonic smile to Rumina before reporting all her attention to the man.  
''You wanted to talk to me, Captain ...''

"A woman! How dare that puddle of flesh and bone attack MY ship? If Rhyad is there, then he'll teach that wench a life lesson. Let me take a look at them." Plunkett's eyes were now glaring at the distant image of his ship that could be seen from there, and gestured Rumina to show him more in her magic bowl. The pirate had totally forgotten the presence of Eleana, who was standing at the doorway, waiting patiently for his answer.

Eleana was not surprised by the reaction of her Captain, who did not seem to be aware of her presence. She knew well that her presence was noticed, but the Captain and the Witch seemed to be more focused on the witch's bowl.

Rumina didn't bother to talk, waving a hand in the direction of the bowl full of glistening water. "Help yourself, pet," she smiled, glaring at Eleana in the meanwhile. "You and me, we've business to talk about, Witch-in-training."

At the mention of Eleana, Plunkett barely turned to look at her for a brief moment then returned his gaze to the image of his ship in the pool. "Yes, there's some magic thing you need to understand. Rumina will brief you," he grumbled out, his eyes fixed on the ongoing battle on the deck. Rhyad certainly was strong enough and efficient enough to take care of such simple affair all by himself but something told him the wench isn't too bad, either. He kept watching them with a furious expression on his face.

"You are going to Basra to lead the mighty Captain Sinbad and his crew into a trap, as you already know," Rumina briskly pointed out, crossing her arms on her chest while staring pointedly to Eleana. "I'll give you some bags, filled with some herbs and a white magic spell. Somehow, you'll have to make sure that the girl in Sinbad's crew receives one of these goodie bags, because if their rainbow-crapness doesn't kick in, they'll surely need it. By the way, Witch-in-training, you can't mistake yourself; it's the one wearing yellow, straight hairs, dull expression... bad taste in jewelry. She doesn't have any control on her powers, so try not to get in her way when she looses it. I don't want fried Plunkett around," she filled in the girl, wrinkling her nose.

She smiled slightly at Rumina's explanation about her part in the mission, and then replied in a calm voice, '' Well ... I will make sure she receives one of these bags. It should not be a problem ... When is the departure?'' _A little adventure can be really fun, after all_, she thought to herself. The crew seemed to appreciate Rumina's lair, but Eleana was bored...

"Soon. Go pack your rugs, Witch-in-training," Rumina announced with a glare to the Witch, snapping her fingers to gain Plunkett's attention before crossing her hands in front of her chest.

"Plunkett Pet? Are you trying to lose your ship, or can I send at least a couple of harpies to back your first mate while you ponder if he's capable of handling himself against a female attacker?" she asked in sarcasm, flapping her eyes to the man with a sweet smile.  
A new fit of pain striked the witch in that moment, forcing Rumina to sit down one more time, leaning heavily on the cushions. _Darn curses!_ She took a deep breath, raising her eyes back to the pirate a moment later, waiting for an answer.

Eleana only nodded her head as an answer. She didn't like the witch that much, but she could learn great things from her, as some sort of an apprentice. So she couldn't afford to lose the witch's confidence. As for Plunkett...she found it really funny the way Rumina could use Plunkett as a pet...  
_So Rhyad has been attacked._ Eleana tried to hide her smile, but just couldn't... _Men, she just can't leave them alone._  
''I will go pack and see what's going on, on the ship... '' she said and then left the balcony to go to the port.

Plunkett snapped back into reality by the harsh snapping of Rumina's fingers, and deep down inside he was grateful for that. The mere thought of someone attacking his ship was enough to blind him with fury, that he lost his rational thinking to take care of the situation first, then think of all the vicious savage abuses that he can inflict upon that insufferable wench who caused him so much agony, no matter how brief a time.  
"Do anything you like", he addressed Rumina, "but bring me that woman alive. I'd LOVE to meet her personally, and see though her problems myself." A scornful mocking smile curled into his lips.  
With that, he started pacing up and down the balcony, pausing only to lean out over the railing to glare at the distant image of his ship, barely aware of Eleana leaving the place.

Rumina smiled despite her distress, stood up and approached Plunkett. He was getting so easy to toy around.  
"Then, Pet, I think we should take the matter into our own hands..." she purred in his ear, joining him on the balcony and looping an arm through his.  
"Ready for some magic?" she whispered, waving a hand in front of them, their figures already misting away…


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Sorry again for the long, long, long wait. I (Modestus) take full responsibility as being the guys (girls) chief beta reader. Italics are expression of one's thoughts.

**Chapter 3**

Back on the Nomad, as Bryn dismissed herself from the two brothers, Doubar was caught offguard.

"Oh, didn't mean to disturb you, too, girl," Doubar answered, somewhat startled to Bryn's excuse for leaving. He tried to say it as if it was true, but he could not fool himself. Watching sadly the young one retreat, he suddenly felt sorry for her. Sinbad's changing facial expressions had already been a hint to him about just what the captain and the brunette had really been discussing, but now he finally was sure he knew. And somewhere deep inside he even felt that after one year with the crew, the girl in deed had the right to know. But the only one to tell her was to be Sinbad, and Doubar knew that his little brother just couldn't bear talking about her. Not yet. He had seen the younger one close up after the storm, turning to the dark side he all his life had fought. He'd seen just what losing the Lass had meant to the sailor, and he saw what meeting their mother had set into motion.  
Now, however, a new frown had formed upon Sinbad's face. His eyes followed the brunette, and his eyebrows were raised, indicating that he was thinking about something. Doubar could only guess just what it was, but deciding to leave it and distract him instead, he nudged his little brother, catching his attention once again.  
"Kemal's doing well, don't you agree?" The first mate then slightly tilted his head back to the tiller where the young man, who had joined the crew only weeks before, was safely holding the rudder.

For a moment, Sinbad looked after Bryn, his gaze becoming somewhat distant. _Well done, you fool,_ he scolded himself. _She takes a heart to come and cheer you up, and you react all uptight. What is it with you? _The answer to this question was superfluous. Maybe one day she would understand. And maybe later he would find the courage to apologize to Bryn for reacting like that. In fact, he would have preferred her to shout at him. That he could cope with. Sometimes, Sinbad just needed someone to set his head straight again. This hadn't happened for a year, and now everything felt like an extremely draining hangover…  
His brother's words made his attention snap back to reality. Sinbad reached a hand to rub his neck. "Doing rather well for someone that young, yes," he agreed, his voice sobering, but slight traces of his earlier mood still lingering. By Allah, he needed something else to put his mind on. Maybe having a nice pint of ale (or two) in Basra would be a good idea.

Doubar heard the words his little brother spoke, and he noticed the light tone the captain tried to add to them. But beyond that, he was able to hear the same thoughtful trace that was still to be found in his eyes.  
"You should really take a few days off," the first mate suddenly heard himself vocalize what he had actually only been thinking that moment. But knowing it was the truth anyway he turned a little more towards his brother and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

Sinbad crooked half a smirk, now being somewhat amused. _What was it with people being so mothering around him today? _"Do I look so pitiful today?" he asked. He had seen Doubar glance over at him and Bryn earlier, and he knew perfectly well that his brother knew him well enough to be able to tell when something was off. Better than anybody. And he also knew that Doubar had started a totally random topic for a reason.

Sinbad's sudden question caught Doubar a bit off guard. He raised his eyebrows for a moment, letting his brother's words sink in. Indeed, they were kind of mothering him, he silently acknowledged. After all, Bryn too, had most likely only wanted to help the captain with trying to make him talk about what was on his mind...  
Hearing out the slight amusement that was mixed with Sinbad's words and knowing that he hated being all mothered, the first mate decided to follow the line his younger brother had begun and put on a smile of his own.  
"In fact you do", he slightly laughed; then let his voice become rather serious again. "At least to those who know you."

* * *

Up in the sky, the Island was becoming smaller before Dermott's eyes, until it took the form of a black, gloomy sphere, dancing together with another one colored in blue tones. The bird gave a closer look to the latter, and realized there was something moving inside. There were images of the Nomad and its crew sailing on a clear, blue-green water expanse, where he could even see himself flying around. The two globes kept each other at a distance, and then came near, to only move away again. Dermott looked at the allegory disclosed in front of his eyes, and instantly thought, "There's a connection between the Nomad and that place."  
But suddenly, a third, brown, moving orb appeared between the previous two, showing a seaport in a big city, full of people, merchants, and colorful buildings.

"Basra!" the hawk acknowledged instantly, now curious to see how the new element would fit in the dance. But, to his great surprise, the blue and the black sphere started to move around the brown at a high speed, preventing any movement from this one. Then, all of a sudden, they shot themselves against the brown globe at the same time, collapsing, and creating a new, bigger, twisted sphere, which looked like a fireball.  
The more Dermott stared at it, the more it increased its size, becoming as luminous and blinding as the sun. He opened his eyes wide. It was the sun indeed. His vision was over, and the hawk found himself awake once more and flying again over the Nomad. He felt dog-tired. His last effort drained away all his strength, and now he needed to rest. He noticed that Bryn was standing alone on the deck now, and while he began to glide slowly to join her, he couldn't help to feel perplexed about what he had just seen.

* * *

Sinbad gave a brief nod, acknowledging the answer. "I think a good night's sleeps will do," he said, referring to the fact that a few days off was not really an option. "And a good ale somewhere in Basra," he added in a lighter tone. "We could all need that."  
The last days had been quiet: lazy almost. A bit too quiet for his tastes. With all the thoughts that had been haunting him he was looking forward to the busy streets of the city.

"Aye. No arguing about that one, little brother," the first mate grinned in agreement to what the captain had just said. "Wine, music, and a good fresh meal ... that's what makes land-leave become so special."  
Suddenly feeling a little enthusiastic while thinking about what was awaiting them, Doubar winked at Sinbad, letting a broad smile spread across his face. Indeed the captain had been right when saying that all up here might need a little distraction from the monotonous routine a calm passage could bring and most of all, he added only in thoughts, it was his brother himself who finally needed something to divert his thoughts with.  
"So, how long do you think it will take us?" Doubar asked with a light voice, trying to stick to the direction their conversation was taking by now.

Sinbad had a look around as if to test the winds and weather conditions. His eyes fell on a little feathered shape that was slowly swooping back down to the Nomad. Dermott looked tired - if one could even tell when a bird looked tired that was.  
"If the wind stays like this, we should reach Basra tomorrow before noon," he said with a nod.

"Sounds good," the first mate answered absent-mindedly. He had followed his brother's gaze and was now watching Dermott as well. The little hawk was just about to join Bryn and by now was already slowing down his flight.  
"Guess he'll enjoy the land-leave too," Doubar observed with a thoughtful smile, then turned back to Sinbad, letting a slight frown appear on his face.  
"By the way, little brother," he addressed his captain, changing the topic as a new thought entered his mind. "Do you know what that new thingy Firouz has been working on lately is? It always makes me nervous when he's hiding some of his gadgets away for such a long time. It usually means that they are far more complicated than he would like to admit ... and far more dangerous..." The last words he had involuntarily spoken with a lower voice that was near to a whisper. Raising his left arm slightly the first mate could see the little hairs on it raise and felt a shiver running down his spine. "He'll never ever get near me with any hair-trimmer again, I can tell you," he half muttered, watching from the corner of his eyes his brother's reaction.

Sinbad chuckled, shaking his head, and then patted his brother's shoulder.  
"I have no idea," he said. "But at least we have chances it'll turn out to be something useful, don't we? Just remember his exploding sticks and that ..." he thought about the word. "…that glass that makes things look bigger. But I understand your concerns, big brother."  
The Nomad's captain had to admit that sometimes he was skeptical towards Firouz' inventions such as that bath tub thing he had built quite a while ago. He had never understood why anyone would want to get water into a ship instead of keeping it out. Truth be told however, the inventor's ideas had come in handy more than once.

"Yeah, especially as most times it's been me who's become victim of his inventions," Doubar half-grumbled in response, thinking of the ruby-beamer and that strange two-pedal-thing he had gifted that princess Gaia with one day.

Sinbad was grinning by now. It was strange how a simple, trivial conversation could better his mood better than trying to talk about what troubled him. Probably it was a bad idea to always shove things to the back of his mind, even though he was contemplating this and that to push away help from outside, but the young captain did not notice that right now.  
"He'd probably say it's all in the sense of science and that you will learn to appreciate it one day," he said, comfortably leaning against the railing now. Dermott had sunk deeper by now, closer towards the Nomad. "There is something funny about Dermott today, don´t you think?" he asked.

Doubar paused a moment before answering his little brother. Indeed he also had felt like something didn't seem to be right with the little one today but hearing the same now from Sinbad surprised him a little.  
"Aye," he finally spoke without taking his gaze off the hawk, "Just like there was something troubling him."

* * *

"What is this supposed to mean?" Dermott wondered while recalling the three moving spheres. There had always been a hidden meaning in his visions, and more than once he missed to understand them before they became real.  
The third sphere troubled him the most. There was fire. Fire in Basra. Could it be that the whole city was in danger? And the ghostly people on that strange island were somehow involved in this? And above all, was this an upcoming event, or had it already happened?  
"Basra is where the Nomad is headed for right now," the hawk mumbled while perching on Bryn's gloved hand. "I have to warn them", he decided firmly. But when he looked up to his friend's face, he couldn't help to notice her sad eyes. Then, entering the familiar spot of her mind he asked telepathically, "Bryn, are you okay?"

The hawk had finally swooped down completely and landed on Bryn's hand. Sinbad followed the bird with his eyes, once more feeling his bad consciousness nag on him. He had been harsh earlier, he nodded. "Then we should maybe be on the look out," he said.  
He did not know how communication worked between Dermott and Bryn but there seemed to be some sort of an exchange. It had been just like that with Maeve who had always been so protective around the hawk. She would have known exactly what was up with him and ... Sinbad noticed his thoughts drifting off again but managed to keep that for himself this time.

* * *

Bryn looked at the hawk and smiled. He was a very beautiful hawk. "Oh, yeah, I am fine, thank you."  
She then remembered Sinbad's words, "That's Dermott. Maeve's hawk." The brunette smiled little and returned to look at the captain. Maeve. He still refused to mention her.  
"I don't know, sometimes I wish that stubborn captain would wake-up and smell the fresh air. He still refuses to talk about her," Bryn silently said to the hawk.

Dermott observed Bryn attentively, giving at the same time a glimpse at Sinbad and Doubar, who were looking as well in their direction. It was unlikely for her to ask this kind of unvoiced questions and in such a tense way. Since she had joined the crew, she had always been sweet, composed, almost cool, and Dermott wondered how somebody suffering from amnesia could be so calm and at ease, considering what she was going through.

Anyway, during the last few days, she had become more talkative, and insecure, as if in Scratch's lair she had somehow acquired the need to be involved more deeply in what was passing, or what had passed before on the ship. Dermott didn't want her to have the impression of being apart from the rest of the crew, on the contrary, he had expected her to be curious about his sister more earlier, so he answered cautiously.  
"Her? Do you mean Maeve?"  
He could easily figure out Sinbad's reaction. It has always been like that when they brought up the subject, after, but also before her disappearance. It was a sore point that nobody dared to hit.  
"I suppose our captain has been a bit harsh. But you don't have to take it too seriously. It's not your fault. You weren't here last year to see with your own eyes the kind of relationship they had. We should have told you. Well, how can I explain ….it was kind of an…unspoken, but at the same time clear thing. They implied but never used explicit words. From this point of view I can assure you they are two of a kind."  
Besides, the hawk also tried to put himself in Sinbad's shoes, and nobody could have understood him better than him. He, in the first place was hiding a lot of personal things. How much had he feared, and worried about, and missed her too? _What was she doing now? Was she all right?_ His sister has always been a strong person, who constantly tried to be clever and cope with her pain alone. But he knew her too well for not being aware of the turmoil behind her pretences. Anyway, he took the last consideration for himself, because it only concerned his sister.

Bryn looked at the hawk with questionable eyes then smiled. "So he does care deeply about her. Or should I say he loves her. And they must have argued all the time, because she felt he was overprotecting her." She chuckled at the thought, "Thanks, featherbrain."

* * *

From where he and his brother stood, Doubar wasn't able to hear what Bryn was saying. In fact, he even wasn't sure if the girl's lips had moved at all or not. But one thing he could clearly see: she started to smile soon after Dermott had come to join her.  
"It can't be that bad," he objected absent-mindedly, referring to the thought Sinbad had just voiced. "Bryn would for sure tell us if something was wrong and the featherbrain knows it." Expectantly, he cast a glance towards the younger man whose eyes were still lingering on the brunette sorceress.

Sinbad kept watching the girl and the hawk for another moment before he averted his gaze and looked at his brother again. "Yes," he said, "I'm sure if the little one has anything important to tell her, she'll let us know."  
He turned towards the railing for a moment, refusing the urge to close his eyes and just let the wind rush past his face like he had liked to do some time ago. It was a beautiful day, despite the hawk's restlessness and despite the fact that he had not acted like a gentleman exactly earlier, but if one only concentrated hard enough one could call it a perfectly nice day which took away all sorrows. If one concentrated hard enough... which Sinbad did not.

* * *

Dermott felt relieved in seeing Bryn's smile. She looked more relaxed and serene now. He intended to come back to the subject, and talk again about Maeve with her. But not now. There were far more important things to settle.  
The sense of urge was increasing. His prediction had been so strong and powerful that he really was afraid there could be the warning of an unknown danger in it. The mysterious sorceress had often helped him interpret the answers behind his gift. But unfortunately, both of them had a scarce control over their powers.  
In any case he couldn't keep quiet. So, after a brief pause he spoke again, whispering:  
"Bryn…I had a vision."

Bryn's smile vanished, and her face turned to concern. She knew Dermott must have had something important to reveal or he would not have brought it up.  
"What kind of vision?" she asked, speaking through her mind.

Dermott concentrated, trying to gather again the pictures of the ice-cold eyes, the strange island, and the symbolic three moving globes. Then he opened his mind, letting the flow of images reach the sorceress', while sharing at the same time the sense of danger and oppression they conveyed.

Bryn's frown deepened. "Hmmm, seems like we might encounter trouble. As for the fire, perhaps that could mean Basra is on fire or could be heading for trouble. I will tell the captain. Thanks, Dermott." She then lifted her arm and let the hawk fly off before she started walking to Sinbad….


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Italics are expression of one's thoughts. Special thanks to Amine Princess for helping me (Modestus) with the beta reading.

**Chapter 4**

Sinbad had half watched Bryn and the hawk. He had never fully understood how the two of them communicated; it had been the same with Maeve and Dermott. They were probably exchanging thoughts, he guessed.  
When Bryn approached them, he straightened up a little.

The young brunette saw her captain had straightened up as she approached and smiled. _At least he is a gentleman,_ she thought. However, she shrugged off the thought. There were more important things to take care of.  
"Sinbad. We may be heading for trouble. Basra may be under attack."

Sinbad tossed a glance at his brother who was still standing next to him, and he frowned slightly as his eyes turned more serious. An attack? He wondered what was going on there, but knew there was no way of telling it until they reached the place, which would be in the early morning of the next day if the winds meant well with them.  
"Did Dermott tell you this?" he asked, his words not doubting the truth of hers, but showing that he made a connection between the hawk's apparent uneasiness and what Bryn was saying.

"Yes," the sorceress confirmed him, "He said that he saw three spheres, a blue one, a black one, and a brown one. In the brown one he saw a city, perhaps Basra. Then the blue and black spheres started spinning around the brown one and merged with it, forming in what appeared to be a fireball. He also felt black magic in one of his visions."

What she said did not make much sense to Sinbad, but then again he did not know a lot about magic and being unable to communicate with the bird himself, he would be the last to contradict her or doubt what she told him; also because he did not want to get her even more mad at him than she already was. He nodded.  
"Thank you," he said. "I think we should double our watch for tonight then, in case we arrive earlier."

Bryn smiled at Sinbad and nodded. Then she turned around and went below.

Doubar felt the smile that had covered his face only moments before fade. _Basra under attack?,_ he heard his own words echo in his mind. _Three orbs, a fireball, magic?_  
Bryn had left the two before Doubar even got to open his mouth. So, instead of addressing the sorceress, the giant turned a little towards Sinbad and spoke thoughtfully, "Did you understand any of this, little brother?"  
Doubar didn't know much about magic. Heck, he even didn't know why featherbrain was able to see things that were to come or how he could tell Bryn what he'd experienced at all. But one thing he knew for sure: when the little one felt magic being involved somewhere it meant they had to be on guard.

Sinbad turned slightly to look at his brother. "Not much of it," he said. "But whatever it is, we better watch out. I don't know how Bryn and Dermott communicate, but we should take it as a warning. So when we arrive, we should count in there could be an attack going on. We also shouldn't leave the ship unguarded."

Doubar heard his brother's words and frowned a little. In deed what Sinbad had said was true. If featherbrain had seen something that he thought was worth sharing with the captain then it was most likely to be something the crew better not take too lightly.  
"I don't like not knowing what's going on," he then muttered, letting his sight for a moment be distracted by one of the younger sailors who was standing not too far away from the brothers, fidgeting with some ropes.

"Neither do I," Sinbad replied, crossing his arms again, but this time not in a blocking off manner. "But knowing there might be something is still better than knowing nothing," he added, turning towards his brother to give him a friendly clap on the shoulder, smirking.

Feeling the clap, Doubar tilted his head back to his little brother again, seeing now that smirk which was evident on his face.  
"Aye," he half-grumbled, still not feeling all too satisfied with the situation. "It is better than that. And still ..." Doubar grew silent for a moment. Furrowing his brows, he seemed to think about something that had just come to his mind.

Sinbad knew his older brother well enough to be able to tell when there was something on his mind, just as it was the other way round, and he was certain that Doubar had a reason for interrupting his and Bryn's conversation earlier.  
"And still?" he asked, guessing from the other man's facial expression that there had to be more.

Doubar didn't know just why this thought popped up in his mind right now. Bryn had spoken about magic. Black magic. And moreover, something the girl hadn't been able to know could mean more than what her words betrayed: a fireball. It was crazy, Doubar knew, but he simply couldn't fight off the thought that it reminded him of a time which had been long gone. Fireballs once had meant the Celtic Lass had to do something with it. Maybe if it hadn't been for that old devil Scratch, Doubar thought, he had not been sentimental enough to interpret what little Dermott saw as a sign of the lost girl, but nowadays … one did not always notice it but many things were off since their encounter with the demon. Especially Sinbad had taken it bad. These days one could see him all too often stand alone at the reeling, getting lost in those thoughts he for one year had tried to avoid so much. Most of the crew knew and respected that, leaving the captain alone whenever they felt he needed his time. It hadn't been as bad as in the first time after her disappearance though, but still somehow it seemed that the memory of what had happened on this very ship a little over a year ago had become alive again, haunting the crew with its mere existence. And when now he heard Dermott had seen something like a fireball, being involved with black magic … Doubar couldn't help but get worried for Maeve. He knew there was little chance that what he thought was right, but somehow he wasn't able to shake off that feeling that spread in his guts, telling him something about the whole thing was awfully wrong.  
But it was no use. He closed his eyes unwillingly for only a moment, trying to ban that thought from his mind and hoping that Sinbad had missed his musing. He didn't want the younger one to bother about things like that right now. And after all, he tried to convince himself that there was no clue that this had something to do with the Lass at all. Doubar didn't know just how the hawk was connected to either of the girls, but there was good chance, he hoped, that the bird would have known had his mistress been involved. So, maybe his whole thinking had been useless anyway.

Taking a deep breath, clearing his mind with the warm salty air that entered his lungs, the first mate then put on a slight smile, deciding to give Sinbad an answer that did not betray his complete thoughts but still held some truth in it.  
"Maybe we should go and see Caipra then, little brother. She might know what to do with this daydream featherbrain had."  
Aye, it was the truth. He was sure the old sorceress could help them with that. She knew more about magic than any of the crew did … which was no big deal since the only one here using some kind of powers was Bryn…  
For a moment he felt the urge to chuckle at his thoughts. Not telling what really went on in his mind was usually something Sinbad was best in.  
_Well, sometimes it does become obvious we're brothers_, Doubar thought, being somewhat amused about this. Then seemingly casually he laid his right hand on the younger ones left shoulder, squeezing it slightly and adding, "It will be good to meet an old friend, and if Basra should really be under attack we got even more reason to do so."

Suddenly, without any warning, there was a loud explosion. Shortly after, Firouz walked onto the deck from below. His face was blackened from the smoke. Bryn was helping him up the stairs. He thanked Bryn for helping him then saw Sinbad and Doubar over in the corner and decided to go talk to them. The curly scientist walked over to the two.  
"Hey guys, I just found the most wonderful thing. I successfully managed to create a formula that would increase the strength of my exploding sticks ten-fold."

Right at the moment Doubar heard the loud bang he knew he had been right before. The hand he had loosely laid on his brother's shoulder tensed and his head spun around to where the sound had come from.  
"Firouz!" he exclaimed when in the next moment the curly scientist emerged from below, being helped by Bryn. The younger man's face was all sooty but a strangely proud smile lay upon it.  
At the words the young scientist spoke, Doubar lowered his hand, nudging his brother gently with it. "See, I told ya. Way too dangerous," he half-whispered, taking up on what he had said about Firouz hiding away something earlier.

Still kind of occupied with hiding his own thoughtfulness – even though this was a bit easier now – Sinbad had not noticed his brother's brief mental absence and therefore did not comment on it. Probably, Firouz showing up also had a part in it since the inventor struggling onto the deck once more took his attention away from too serious matters. He had grinned about Doubar's comment on Firouz a moment ago, knowing that the other man was usually a bit skeptical about the inventions.  
The explosion was loud enough to make him wince. Bryn's warning was still fresh in his memory and despite the friendly weather and atmosphere there seemed to be something going on if not here then elsewhere, so he was a bit on guard even though he didn't show it. Therefore, for a moment not able to sort in what was going on, his hand strayed towards his saber for a brief instant when he turned his head to find the source of the noise. To his relief, it turned out to be Firouz. He bit back a chuckle at his older brother's whispered words as his hand relaxed again.  
"Ten fold?" he asked. "I hope that means we don't have a hole in the hull to deal with now."

Firouz's smile widened as he took in the captain's concern but knowing that no harm had been done.  
"Nope. I mixed a very small amount of the chemicals, and therefore the explosion was on a small scale. But when I add a larger amount of the chemicals, the effect would be magnified. Bryn told me that we may be under an attack, so I thought I should prepare. Oh, and I also found a way to speed up the reaction. This way we can vertically throw one of my exploding sticks and time when it would explode. Do you want me to demonstrate?" The scientist was eager to show his new invention and was hoping Sinbad would say yes.

At the word "demonstrate" Doubar felt his whole body tense. No, demonstrations surely weren't the kind of things the first mate wanted to witness. Not when it came to solar powered beamers, any kind of sharp thingies, and surely not when the issue was some exploding thing.  
The first mate raised his eyebrows and turned to his inventor friend.  
"Firouz, you look like you almost killed yourself and now you want to do the same to us? I for one would prefer to reach the shore alive," he half snorted, letting his mistrust for once be shown in his voice.

The scientist looked at Doubar and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I assure you Doubar, no one will get hurt from my demonstration. The actual explosion won't happen here, but somewhere far from the ship once I throw out the exploding stick." He turned back to Sinbad, waiting eagerly for his response. Firouz almost looked like a child, begging, 'Can I, can I.'

Sinbad was about to chuckle at the whole situation. _What a weird morning_, he thought to himself; weird mostly because he seemed tossed from one mood into the next. He rested a hand on his brother's arm as if to calm him knowing that Doubar was not exactly on friendly terms with Firouz' inventions. For a moment he had the horrible image of the Nomad being ripped to shreds, but then he thought that Firouz probably knew what he was doing ... that, and he had already made one member of his crew mad at him this morning so there was no reason to continue the trend of the day just because he was in a weird mood.  
"If you promise you will throw them far enough you can give it a try," he said with a small chuckle. He did not understand much about science; that was definitely Firouz' area of expertise but maybe Doubar would not agree there, but right now he just ignored the other man´s blackened face and agreed. Possibly another attempt of giving his mind something to do, but he didn't notice.

Firouz' smile widened some more. He ran down below and quickly returned with an exploding stick in one hand. It was clearly larger than the ones before. And it had a harder shell, making it easier to throw. He reached down to his belt and took out a small devise.  
"I timed exactly how long it would take for the reaction to start. I also made a devise that makes fire wherever we go. I will call it Phoenix."  
There was a small wheel at the top of the devise which was rubbing against a piece of rock. "When I turn this wheel, it would undergo friction with the rock, creating a spark. This devise is filled with a flammable lubricant that would provide fuel for the flame." Firouz turned the wheel with his thumb, and a flame emerged from the device. He lit the string of his exploding stick and blew out the flame. He then timed himself, threw the stick with all his might, and watched it sail through the air. Suddenly, a few moments later but far enough from the Nomad, it exploded in the air, forming a huge, massive fireball. The inventor was so happy that his demonstration worked out perfectly. He then turned to the captain.

As usual, Sinbad viewed Firouz' inventions with a mix of uncertainty, curiosity, and fascination. Despite the smaller 'accidents' that happened now and then, the things Firouz had developed so far had proven rather useful for all of them on several occasions already. Therefore he did not share Doubar´s skepticism to that extent - but then again Doubar had been less lucky in that respect anyways.

The captain instantly ducked when the thing exploded, sending sprays of water into the air that, even though it was far enough away, partly rained down on the deck, and he could tell that several others on board were doing the same. When he straightened up again, the waves calmed once more, and he turned to glance at Firouz who had been beaming like a little kid all the time.  
"That was... impressive. Good job, Firouz," he said.

Firouz smiled at his captain's approval and could not have been happier.  
"I think I will go down and make some more just in case we need them when we land." He turned around and quickly went below, so happy about the success of his demonstration. Bryn followed him just in case he needed her help. She did not say anything, but she had partially eased the effects of the explosion down below.

When the stick exploded with a loud bang that shook everyone to their bones even in the distance they were from it, Doubar involuntarily winced. The enormous power the improved sticks held was all too obvious, and Doubar couldn't help but feel a strange mixture of both admiration and fear about what the curly man had invented.  
"This has been ..." he didn't even know what to call this. The only time he had ever seen something like that before had been when DimDim had thrown one of his own fireballs. Firouz, however, didn't seem to be all too impressed by what he had made. Smiling like a kid that was allowed to go out and play, he ran downstairs, babbling something about making more of those thingies, and before any other word had been spoken, the younger man had already been gone again, leaving an astounded first mate and his little brother stand behind.  
Still being affected by what he saw only moments before, Doubar slowly turned back to his captain again. "One day he's for sure gonna sink this ship," he breathed while resting his right hand on the handle of his scimitar and letting his gaze wander to where the stick had exploded.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sometimes, when you unconsciously try to push a thought into the back of your mind and away from your attention for one reason or another, it will not allow itself to be pushed back and be forced to be forgotten. Sinbad had been thoughtful earlier and this had turned into uneasiness while talking to Bryn only to fade into a sort of merry mood that seemed flawless and natural even to himself but that was shallow and just on the surface in reality. He was distracting himself to not think about what Bryn had wanted to know earlier, because it had always been easiest this way – or so he thought. Less pain, less questions of what if. But sometimes, this sort of strategy does not work. Sometimes thoughts will find their way back out again without the speaker even noticing.

Sinbad chuckled lightly, tossing a glance at his brother. "As long as it doesn´t go off onboard the ship we´ll survive." He said. "We´ve survived a lot of Firouz's explosions and fireballs on deck after all." The words were out of his mouth before he even noticed, as he was making a connection between the potential but controlled danger of Firouz´ exploding sticks and that one time when Maeve had been practising her fire balls and had accidently smoldered the ship when one backfired. The captain's voice sounded perfectly normal as he spoke that last sentence. He only noticed what he had said after his words were out of his mouth, then he scowled at himself, and his eyes turned serious.

Doubar's gaze was still lingering on that undefined spot in the distance when his brother's words reached his ears. He didn't even bother to concentrate on the words too much as the younger man's voice was so light and without any trace of sorrow.  
"Aye, she had almost roasted us that day", he half-giggled before the words he had unconsiously spoken really sank in.  
All of a sudden Doubar felt his senses sharpen and the smile that had started to spread on his face died in an instant.

Sinbad noticed his brother´s reaction, the slight tension coming up, the fading smile, and wondered why he reacted like this. He came to the conclusion that it was his own fault. He had not talked about Maeve ever since they had been unable to find her. If he had to mention her, it was only to explain that she was no longer a part of his crew. His crew had taken it the way it was and known that it was not because of a lack in interest or because he was feeling indifferent about her – and his friends and his brother knew best. They had started to tiptoe around the topic just as if they were scared of mentioning her, because they were not comfortable with the reaction their captain might show towards the matter. And so, the topic had been avoided. Doubar´s reaction showed just this.  
Sinbad kept silent for a moment. He placed his hands on the railing, his gaze seemingly fixed on some random waves in a distance, but not really seeing any water at all. More than anything, he hoped that Maeve was all right … and again, he was lying to himself because more than anything he wished that what had happened a year ago had never happened at all. Where was she now? Was she still safe? If Dim Dim had easily been able to get into contact with them, why couldn't she? Because she couldn´t? Because she didn´t care? He did not allow the last thought to sink in because he was rather positive that this was not the case.  
"I think I managed to get Bryn mad at me earlier." the captain said with half a smirk. For an unaware observer, Bryn´s and his brothers conversation had nothing in common, but Sinbad knew his brother would make the connection. He had been watching them earlier and his own facial expressions and body language had probably spoken a clear enough language. His words were many things, but above all they meant that he was more or less admitting they had been talking about Maeve … and also, that he had felt uncomfortable because of this.  
"Have I changed?" Sinbad asked suddenly.

Doubar listened carefully to what his younger brother had said, before asking what Doubar had never expected him to ask.

Did he change?

Doubar stayed silent for a moment, slowly realizing the reach of this question. It betrayed everything that went on in the captain's mind, betrayed the doubts he had and it told just which old wounds the encounter with the devil had opened.

"You have, Sinbad," he finally truthfully replied what Sinbad had asked him about. While speaking those words Doubar had turned around a little, allowing his gaze to take the same unknown route his brother's was already following.  
"Twice."  
The first mate did not say anything more. He just leant against the railing, staring out to the sea and waiting for what his brother would do. He would answer him if the younger man wanted to know, but he would also leave it to this if he wished. Doubar was quite sure his little brother had already come to a similar conclusion anyways so he decided to leave it up to him whether to confirm his own thinking or not.

The answer from Doubar, was short, a sign for Sinbad to know that he could get a longer version, but would not be bothered with it if he chose not to ask. He was not sure if he was ready to be confronted with something he was only beginning to realize himself. That he had almost turned into someone he had never wanted to become. And also: that everyone but him had seemingly noticed to some extent but no one had addressed it.

He nodded, in silent acknowledgement, letting the words sink in. He could always tell when Doubar was serious and this time he was. As he would not address him with "Sinbad" but with "little brother", had he meant this in any sort of a joking tone.  
"I hope the second change will be for the better." He said after a moment, his eyes still on the waves. "And I am sorry for the first."

"You don't have to." Doubar spoke those words even before he had really thought about them. He tilted his head a little, trying to catch his brother's gaze.  
"No one ever blamed you, Sinbad. And no one will." Then, a slight smile formed on the sea-farers face as he reassuringly laid his right hand on the younger man's shoulders.

For a moment, a scowl entered Sinbad features when he considered his brother´s words. Doubar was right. But maybe they should have ...Whether from respect towards himself as a friend, brother or captain or because they had been scared of his reaction or scared they might make things worse for him so, no one had ever said anything. He turned his head, studying he other man´s features for a moment. "You´ve been looking after me my whole life, big brother." he said, with no smile on his face, but his features not irritated either, "but you can´t keep everything away from me. If I ever change again, please tell me."

The fact that it was just the two of them, standing here alone and out of earshot of the rest of the crew was probably the main reason why he said this. Sinbad had never been too intent on insisting on his authority as a captain, he had always seen this task as something that bound him to his crew as their friend and partly their protector never someone who insisted on power and on getting his way. He was not sure any longer though if he had followed that rule too well during the last year. What he said was another step towards dealing with things on his own level. It wasn´t something he would share with everybody, but Doubar he knew best and the same went vice versa.

At his brother's words Doubar couldn't help but wince a little. It was an accusation. An accusation of what Sinbad had not wanted to take place. And maybe he was right, Doubar thought for a moment. Maybe he had done wrong with trying to protect him. Maybe he should have gone, set his head straight and tell him about who he had become.  
But no. He saw those eyes. And he knew, even if Sinbad might now be angry at him for doing what he had, he wouldn't regret anything. He knew something that Sinbad still fought to understand: You can't blame someone for loving. And you can't blame them for mourning. Sinbad had mourned and how he had reacted was his way to deal with what had happened. It would have been no use to talk to him about that. Not as long as he, to himself, had not admitted what he really felt inside.  
Now, however things were different. Their mother's influence and Scratch's trap had set something into motion no talk during the last year could ever have done. It was ironic, really, that something that had been meant to doom his brother's soul seemingly turned out to now save it from where it had been turning to.  
"I will." It was a simple promise. And given the new circumstances, Doubar knew he would keep it. Sinbad was changing. He knew. A process was going on. Doubar saw it in his eyes, in his manners. Sinbad was living through something the first mate could not even capture in it's whole dimension, but he knew that it had already influenced his little brother - just enough to enable Doubar promising what he now did.  
After a short pause, in which Doubar had been simply holding the younger man's gaze, the first mate let his hand sink again and on his face a more serious look took place. "I know I can't keep everything away from you, Sinbad", he finally admitted what deep inside he already knew. "But that won't stop me from watching over you."

Sinbad´s lips curled into the faintest, onesided smirk, barely visible and more to be noticed indirectly. "I know." he said, still not breaking the eye contact, but looking at his brother for another moment, before her turned, leaning his back against the railing now, to gaze across the deck. "I owe you a lot, Doubar. I wouldn´t be here without you." Sinbad did not remember his parents, Doubar had always been their substitute and he had been okay with this. He knew that he could very well fend for himself- or maybe not? He had proven what could happen when he just followed his own ways and it had lead nowhere good - Doubar would always watch him with the eye of an older brother, protecting the younger one. It didn´t matter he was the captain of his ship, they still remained brothers.

His featuers relaxed a bit when he tried to focus on this thougt. His mind was circling around groups of matters that were difficult to avoid: his own failure, Maeve, how to deal with it,... and then everything starting anew. Over and over again. It was painful and he didn´t like it and part of him reacted in a manner of trying to shut these thoughts away as he had usually done. It was small voice of warning that kept him from doing that, telling him that this was not the way to do things, but just the wrong way. It made him shy away from something that had become a habit and forced him to cope with thoughts that were uncomfortable. An uneasy process.  
It was probably best to look ahead. Accept those things, accept these thoughts and everything that had happened and move on. See the good side like the simply joy of wind billowing the sails and the salty air carrying the scent of adventure. But it wasn´t as easy as he would have wished it to be.

A sight smile formed on the first mate's face. He, as well as his little brother, knew that their relationship was a constant in both their lifes. When Doubar so many years ago had lost almost all he had known, he had felt like life itself had been taken from him. He had felt lost and scared, not knowing where to go nor what to do. He knew it wasn't only Sinbad who had reason to be thankful, but also Doubar himself. The old man had never told the younger one, but the first mate owed the little one just as much. Sinbad had brought a meaning to his life. A quest that helped him deal with what had happened. When nowadays Doubar looked upon his little brother, he -no matter what had happened last year - couldn't help but feel proud of him.  
Noticing the thoughtfullness his little brother again had skipped into, Doubar shiftet on his spot, making himself more comfortable by leaning a bit more on the railing and letting his gaze wander around.  
"And so wouldn't I without you", he after a short moment of silence calmly stated. Then after taking another deep breath of sea-flavoured air he added: "We have lived through many hard times, Sinbad. I know, you'll find your way."  
There were only few occasions in which Doubar was that serious, he knew, but now he felt was one of those when he had to be.

Sinbad's smirk changed a bit, away from looking half bitter / half ironic like it had a moment ago into something that looked more honest - and that bore just faint trace of his old, boyish smile. Like so many things, this attitude was only resurfacing slowly and he wondered what sort of person he would become in times to be. Going back to where things had started sounded alluring, but he wasn´t sure if it was possible. Especially since ´where it all started´ had a strong connotation of being in someone else´s company.

This conversation had taken turns which had stirred the young captain as close towards those topics he had avoided all the time as it would get for now. He might losen up about it in the future but not now that he was only beginning to deal with things and most of it went without words between the two brothers anyways. Not at least because of that, he was really grateful to have Doubar with him.  
"Now listen to us, big brother." he said. "musing about our lives like we were old men already." There was a trace of humour in his voice, a trace of his earlier youthful carelessness. Just a trace - yet.

Doubar let a chuckle escape his throat.  
"Well, I am old", he replied, stressing the third word and making sure the slight grin that formed on his lips was being heard in them.  
It was strange he thought, how a chat with his brother could change colours so abruptly. Only moments before the two of them, with words most likely only they really knew how to interpret, had confessed things that run deep. They had laughed, edged a discomfort that only very randomly spread between them; talked about things that for long had been left unspoken - and now right from the seriousness of their talk had skipped into a certain easiness again ... even though that might only be for some moments.  
For someone who didn't know the two those swift changes might have been confusing, but for Doubar they were a natural way of talking with Sinbad. He was well aware of the lighter tone which had been added to the younger one's words and to him it felt only natural to react to that.  
"And besides", he added after a short while - his earlier grin now turning into a more serious smile, "from time to time we all need to have such musing - no matter how old we are."

Sinbad chuckled and had meant to reply something humorous, Doubar was a few years his senior, but not anywhere near old.  
It felt good to know that the other man understood him - maybe better than he understood himself, because that meant there didn´t have to be any lengthy or awkward explanation. Doubar, and Sinbad was certain of that, had understood what this was all about and he had understood all the turns this conversation had taken, picking up on them like only someone can who knows the other inside out. It spared Sinbad having to talk about everything, because words were not necessary.  
He nodded, referring to the last words. "Right." he said. "uneasy as this musing is now and then."

Doubar weighed his head in agreement to the younger man's words. He knew that it was painful for Sinbad to talk or even think about what went on deep inside of him. And somehow Doubar wished he could spare him this pain. But this wasn't anything he could decide on. This was life and the first mate had enough faith in his little brother to know he would get past this, finding his way like he always had...  
For a few moments more, Doubar kept standing at the prow with his brother. Neither of them was speaking - both simply let their gazes wander around, watching the buzz of activity on the Nomad's deck. It was a peaceful silence that settled between the brothers and for some time neither of them bothered to end it.  
Straightening his back a little, Doubar finally turned to Sinbad once more. Laying a calm hand on his right shoulder he softly spoke, "I think I'm gonna go and find myself something to eat, little brother."  
He knew with this was ending the talk they had, but knowing his brother well enough, he was sure the young one wouldn't mind it. Sinbad knew he could always come and talk with Doubar. After all, that was what brothers where there for. Still, he waited a moment before strolling off, making sure Sinbad really was okay with his leaving.

Sinbad silently nodded in agreement. Even though he had not really opened up, it had been enough to bring back a sort of inner balance - at least for the moment. The fact that he was feeling kind of bad for his actions towards Bryn, for being a bit harsh with her unintendedly... well, he would deal with that at some later point. By the looks of it she had gone below to help Firouz, and he would leave them at peace now.

"You do that, big brother." he said, knowing that he was giving his permission for the conversation to be ended and knowing as well that his brother had indicated for something like this. He felt grateful.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:** Our apologies for the long wait! We've been quite busy over at DL and thus the new chapter had to wait a bit. But please feel invited to visit us at the Nomad and follow our story there (link can be found on our profile). We've written enough to fill another 20 chapters, it's just that modyfying our works into a ffnet suitable format does take its time. _

_We hope you enjoy the new chapter.  
The DistantLands crew  
_

_ch synopsis: Talya thought this would be her lucky day. Well, it clearly isn't._

* * *

After her little talk with Plunkett and Rumina, Eleana had to go to the ship to get ready for the departure. She knew from her Captain and the Witch that Rhyad was in trouble, but he didn't really need her to help him.  
First, he was the first mate and very capable of protecting himself.  
And second... well, Rumina's harpies would take good care of anyone who's trying to invade the Apocalypse.

She took a small boat out to the ship and then climbed the rail to get aboard.  
What she saw there made her smile.

The two opponents gave her a good show and didn't seem aware of her presence. She coughed loudly and then smiled widely at Rhyad.  
''Do you need my help, dear!?''  
Of course, he didn't need help. But she just loved to annoy him with his weaknesses.

All at once Talya heard a cough from somewhere on the deck and looked around her opponent for the source of it. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the presence of a neatly dressed woman. Who was clearly on good terms with the ugly dog she was fighting from the way she addressed him; almost like two playmates teasing one another.

_Why on earth would that one choose to appear at this precise moment?, _Talya wondered. _ Wasn't there enough in her bags already?  
_She had to escape this mad man, which wasn't proving to be easy, as she was still wrapped around her ankle by the whip and couldn't even stand properly! Why? Why was it that one moment the entire ship appeared to be totally abandoned and in the next she had to run for her life; being threatened by stranger after stranger? And how did _she_appear totally out of the blue anyway?

A shiver ran down her spine as the Rose of Oman registered her next thought...: _Is this ship... haunted?_  
She shook her head unnoticeably, scolding at herself for such doubt.  
_Keep your wits about yourself, Talya!_

"Oh goody! A new toy," she eventually spoke out loud, intending to sound confident, but all she managed was a weak squeak.

In response to her attempt, Rhyad growled - tightening his hold on the whip to knock Talya down again on the Apocalypse deck, using Eleana's arrival as a diversion.  
"About time. I was wondering if you were down drunk like all the others." he grunted, glaring to his crew-mate before trying to tackle Talya once for all, placing a foot on her back.  
"Now, you make a move and she'll have you fried. Understood?" he muttered harshly, raising an eyebrow to the whirlwind of mist slowly forming on deck before he grumbled:  
"I so hate magic."

At the same time, Rumina let her powers slowly subside, the teleporting spell finalizing with her and Plunkett appearing on the Apocalypse deck.  
The witch was unnaturally pale, grasping tightly the sparkling red pendant at her neck while leaning on Plunkett's arm: too much effort in too small a time weren't good for her still weak energies; especially after the raising Tayr al Ramad from the depths of the ocean and the efforts she made to populate her new island with a decent army.

She should have waited for father and Scratch, perhaps, but she was sick of waiting and trashing time around: she wanted her revenge.

Soon.

"Now, pestering peasant. If you don't want me to dust you and scatter your ashes in the wind in the next five minutes... you let the bald one tie you up, and then maybe I'll be merciful and spare your life." she announced to Talya, kindly, glaring for a moment to both Rhyad and Eleana.  
_Useless peasants._

"Of course, I can't speak for the owner of the ship. He usually doesn't like people messing around with his property, do you Pet?" she added a moment later, her voice sugar-coated while staring at Plunkett.

All the while, Talya grimaced at the impact and struggled to get away from her opponent. The foot weighed like a mountain on the small of her back. She groaned. She tried to brandish the sword she still managed to clutch in her hand behind her; but all her efforts were in vain as she could merely lift her hand for scorching pain seared through her veins and made her fall limp.  
The pirate-queen sighed, exhausted and exasperated. The whole situation was getting out of her hand now. Two more misted out of nowhere, the male one practically looking like a Grim Reaper, his female companion was no better herself. And then here she was, being all useless and pathetic, unable to even lift her head to get a better view of everything that was going on.

Opposite to her, Plunkett was slightly dizzy from the whirlwind magic Rumina had done. He wobbled a bit to regain his stance on the deck, but he ignored those instinctual actions his body made to regain its sea blance.  
Rumina was clutching on to his side, saying something to him in a purry tone, but he was ignorant of that, too.  
He didn't like the witch performing magic on him; in any other time, he would've snapped right at her face, but that too could wait.  
Right now though, he couldn't take his eyes off the tiny figure of a woman who dared to set foot on his ship uninvited, let alone try to attack it!

If looks could kill, then Talya wouldn't have seen nightfall let alone a new sunrise.

For a brief moment, he just glared at her, registering the shocked look on her face, before he snatched his hand out of Rumina's grasp and started towards her.  
Her small figure was struggling under Rhyad's feet, that held her down securely, groaning, and muttering something incomprehensible from time to time.  
What a pity!

_This stupid wench can't even fight her way out of a simple fight, and she came to steal my ship!_, he thought, _How pathetic!  
_  
But then the sneer vanished from his face as pure disdain took its place. He stepped forward, knocked away the sword that was clutched in her hand, bent down, and grabbed hold of her tiny neck, forcing her eyes, which clearly betrayed her emotions, to look into his.

"So, I gather you believe yourself a guest here! Tell me, do you like what you see? Did my battered ship live up to your expectations?" he growled at her, but not giving her the chance to reply, he started again.  
"What? You are too awed to speak? Now, now, don't be too shy. We are waiting eagerly to hear your side of the story. Why did you think to honor us with your presence in the first place?" He demanded, menace dripping from every word, while next to him Rumina grew impatient.

Few things could anger the powerful witch more than being treated harshly, like Plunkett did. One of those, was not having answers to her questions, especially when she was trying to be pleasant.  
Sod off the good manners, her patience was gone. She just stared at the scene Plunkett and his crew were making around their prisoner, grasping at every fiber of her magic while she clutched the Apocalypse railing.  
In a matter of minutes, dark clouds gathered on the clear sky of Tayr Al Ramad, right above the Apocalypse. High pitched screams could be heard, signaling the harpies quickly approaching the ship at the call of their mistress, while waves started to crash against the side of the ship, making the deck lull slightly.

"Now", she eventually hissed, "Can you please make your crew step away from my newest slave, Plunkett Pet, or do I have to make room myself for her to breathe?"

Talya herself was staring wide-eyed at the sneering face hovering above, while all of this happened, her mind too blank to come up with a sensible answer, and her neck aching terribly like it was being crushed into powder. Never in her life had she felt so tortured and helpless. Tears of frustration glistened in her eyes; her vision became blurry from it.  
Oh how she wished she had some magical ability to mist her way out of this bizarre situation she got herself into!

_"Why?"_ The pirate queen screamed in her mind.  
Why did she have to be the one being forced spread-eagled on the deck, threatened sinisterly by this dreadful creature; instead of being the one thrashing that bastard's life-force out of him?

Pure hatred and fury welled up inside her at that thought; she wanted nothing more than some miracle to be able to beat him into a bloody pulp, then cut him into pieces to feed to the dogs… But all of a sudden, the ship started swaying ominously, the sky turned pitch-black, and high-pitched screams filled the air like all of hell being unleashed at once.  
Talya stared at the scene in disbelief.  
_What's going on?, _she wondered. And, more importantly, something very weird was knocking at the edge of her mind, _"Did I do that?"_

Just a few feet away from her, Plunkett was somewhat startled at the abrupt change of scenario as well.  
But then it hit him. The witch was doing magic again!  
Still he could not understand. Why on earth...?  
He stopped at the mid-thought as he turned to look at Rumina, who was looking oddly blue, and clearly vexed, which by the looks she gave him, probably had to do with something he unknowingly did.

He furrowed his eyebrows, concentrating hard on what he could've done to irritate her so, but said nothing at all, for he knew better than to engage Rumina when she wa not in her best of moods.  
He released Talya's neck with a strong jerk, hissed at her for the last time, got up, and gestured for Rhyad and Eleana to draw back as well.  
He pulled the thief to her feet, then pushed her brusquely towards Rumina.

"Newest slave? How did this wretched peasant earn such a privilege?" he snapped, quirking one eyebrow.

While he spoke, harpies still flew above the Apocalypse, and Rumina raised her head to stare at her creatures for some time before lowering her gaze to Plunkett and his crew.  
"She almost knocked out your precious first mate, didn't she? And she makes you incredibly rude, so... she's worth my attention." she pointed out, smiling sweetly, the words dripping from her lips like venom.

"As for you, peasant. Follow the harpies to the castle and wait for me right there. Do anything else, and they'll rip your limbs apart." the witch sternly muttered to Talya, glaring at the woman with fierce determination before focusing back to the Apocalypse crew.

"As for you, I believe you've business to do, Plunkett. Sinbad is heading to Basra so you set sail to join him. I'm in no mood to use my magic to make your travelling easier right now, so help yourself. You'll find out that in Basra there's already a rumor about you starting the Slaves Auctions again... just follow the lead. Make the mighty captain believe you're mistreating poor, innocent, grateful, young women and that the entrance is guarded by magic. Fight him, let him leave with the bag that the Witch-in-Training will receive soon enough. Then, wait for me."

Rumina spent a long moment glaring at the people in front of her, daring them to challenge her.  
"Questions?"

At this, Plunkett narrowed his eyes at Rumina for a moment before he retorted:  
"So, you want me to leave for Basra, get into a fight with that useless ex-love interest of yours, and then have him escape right through my fingers?"  
By the time he had spoken this, the captain was fuming with indignation!  
First, the witch snatched away his prisoner, claimed her to be her newest slave, then she addressed him like she was ordering a servant around, right in the faces of his crew, and now she wanted him to make a complete fool out of himself in front of his sworn- enemy!  
Still, eventually he shoved the chain of infuriating thoughts aside. It would be no good to lose his temper with Rumina right now, with all those harpies hovering around.  
He frowned, making an effort to compose himself, and stated nonchalantly:  
"Where'd that magical entrance lead to? Will we let Sinbad enter it, or make sure that it can never be reached? And last but not least, how am I going to profit from all this?"

Plunkett might cherish some romantic feelings towards Rumina, and might be willing to do anything for her bidding, but, first and foremost, he was a pirate.

"Once he reaches the magical entrance, we strike... and you'll be able to slice our beloved Captain's throat, Plunkett. 'Till that moment, you follow the plan, unless you want me to get really angry, Pet. And believe me... you've yet to see my wrath." Rumina smirked, pushing a lock of dark hair behind her shoulder, while thunder rocked the sky.  
"Besides that, Plunkett... I rose this island from the sea. Are you really wondering how you can obtain profit from me beside the obvious?" the witch then asked seductively.  
"Once you do your job, just ask and you'll have it, Pet. And stop acting like a beaten dog, Plunkett, it doesn't suit you. It's not going to be the first time you lose a fight to Sinbad, but hopefully it's going to be the last time." she added in a snort, raising her hand to the sky, a flash of red light erupting from her fingers to concentrate at Eleana's feet, slowly shaping into a leather bag.

"It has to reach the brunette travelling with Sinbad, keep it in mind. And keep in your mind what I told you in the last few days about Dim-Dim's wife." Rumina muttered to the resident witch of Plunkett's crew, before turning back to stare at the men. "I believe that's all."

While things around her seemed to happen and change at the speed of sound, Talya tried hard to keep track of everything. So, these disastrous happenings had in fact nothing to do with her, as she had feared, for it was obvious that it was at the bidding of the pale looking woman.  
The Rose of Oman supposed she must be a witch of some kind, for she had been wearing a look that suggested there was some nasty, smelling stuff under her nose. She must be fairly powerful, too, telling from the way the others were behaving so edgy on deck. Not to mention the flying she-demons flying overhead.

A wave of despair swept over her then and for a moment she considered taking advantage of the distractions to engineer her escape. But all her plans seemed futile, so she let herself be dragged to her feet and shoved roughly towards the witch without further protest.  
The oversized man to her right was speaking of someone being taken as a slave, and the witch person replied something about knocking down a first mate- Wait! They were talking about her! The witch wanted to take her as her slave! For a moment or two, Talya glowered incredulously, her eyes shooting daggers at the woman. All her life, she had valued her freedom above everything else, and had done everything in her power to uphold it.  
That ugly bat, standing just a few paces from her, so casually declared to take it away, as if it was only a snap of her fingers. She was already ordering her around! Who did she think she is? Her royal evilness?

Talya was about to retort with all the abuses that came to her mind that instant, but the conversation changed its course, and the witch mentioned a certain sailor to be tricked into getting into a fight- the name sounding very familiar.

Sinbad!  
They were discussing on how to trick Sinbad into getting into trouble!

Her instinct to defend a good old friend added to her own humiliation, and this time, she let her voice be heard- solid and husky from determination, her hands balled into fists, taking a step forward as she uttered:  
"How dare you plan to ambush my friend while I'm still alive and kicking?!"

Rumina merely turned her head, quirking an eyebrow to stare at Talya.  
"Are you requesting to be killed, peasant? Later, maybe. I see we've to talk, first, about our mutual friend. And about your chances of survival and profit." she pleasantly pointed out, her venomous smile disappearing a moment later, grasping the pendant at her neck for even more energies.  
_Take her to the castle and make sure she doesn't go anywhere_she ordered to the harpies through her mind, and moments later two creatures of hers started to circle above the Apocalypse, approaching the pirate queen.

"Oh no!"  
Looking up, Talya cursed under her breath, her mouth had gone dry. The harpies swooped down over her, their claws sharp and menacing, reaching out to rip her to shreds…

_"Think Talya!"_ a voice screamed in her head, _"Think of something, Anything!"_

Her leather bag was suddenly too heavy, its belt tightening against her throat. Talya fumbled frantically to get it off herself; it was that very moment her fingers brushed against something solid inside- The Ruby!  
Her Ruby- almost the size of her fists! All those long nights of craving and planning after it flashed through her mind, now that it was finally in her hands- _Oh well! What good is it when you're up for being barbecued?_

In the merest fraction of a second, she snatched out the gem from the bag, took aim, and then, with all the force she could muster, threw it at one of the harpies. The creature merely ducked out of the way, and the crystal went hurling through the air at a certain surly sorceress deep in thought, sparkling gracefully against the evening sky.

.

Eleana had just laughed at Talya's comment about her arrival. She had been about to answer Rhyad when Rumina and Plunkett had appeared on the deck. Apparently, the witch was not sure that Rhyad could win against the intruder...  
Plunkett had spoken with the young woman for a while then before gesturing to her and Rhyad to get away from her. It seemed Rumina wanted to make that Talya her slave!?  
Eleana didn't care that much about others, and about intruders even less, but poor little thing...she was about to lose her freedom to the witch. However, the young witch-in-training had no time to think anymore on the other one's fate for Rumina began to tell them what they would be doing in Basra, and then gave her the leather bag she had mentioned earlier and that she now explained her what to do with it.

''Don't worry", Eleana replied, "I will make sure she receives it, and I will keep in mind what you told me... No matter what happens there...''

The brunette tried to look a little bit more confident than she really was. She had to succeed no matter what... If not, her life was on the line- that much she knew.

Rumina barely acknowledged her words with a brief nod before her attention returned to the situation at hand.  
"All right, Now I'm done." She muttered, freezing the stone mid-air before slamming it back in Talya's direction.  
"Take her to the castle. NOW!" she ordered to the harpies, eyes flashing red, anger radiating from her whole being while Tayr al Ramad kept suffering its mistress's wrath.  
The sky was getting pitch-black, and the Apocalypse kept rolling more and more as the waves grew larger and larger.

"I'll see you in Basra." the mighty witch muttered before plastering a sweet smile on her face studying Plunkett.  
"I trust you won't disappoint me, Plunkett Pet." she added before waving her hand in front of herself and started to mist away.  
It had been easier, keeping up the magic when there was anger in her body, but she was still weak.  
She had to retreat before anyone could find out that her energies were still leaving her very quickly.

* * *

Everything happened in a blink of an eye.

The harpy ducked.  
The ruby stopped mid-way.  
The ruby changed course.  
The ruby hit her square on the face...  
Sharp claws cutting through her flesh...  
Wind rushing by her ear...  
A flash of the ship, only a black dot against the bright-orange evening sea...

It was the last thing Talya remembered before drifting into oblivion.

* * *

Plunkett was deliberately silent throughout the whole ordeal, an amused expression playing across his face. It was not everyday you saw Rumina being challenged like this, and the look on her face was priceless!  
He chuckled a bit, but composed a stern look immediately and returned his gaze to the tiny woman, dangling upside down, now being carried away by the harpies.

"That wench's dumber than I thought, but sure got some guts, that one." he mused quietly. Even he, being the dreads of the seas and all, couldn't have faced Rumina like that, not with her loyal harpies on his tail.

_…the harpies on his tail…  
…thunder crashing in the sky…  
…"You've yet to see my wrath"…  
_

These thoughts and her words echoed through his mind.

"It'll all be done." He replied curtly, before Rumina misted away.

Tossing one last look at Talya over his shoulders, he turned to Rhyad, "Prepare the men. We set sail in an hour."  
With that he dismissed the first mate, and looked down at the ruby, lying innocently on the deck where Talya stood not a minute ago.  
He picked it up, held it high against the sun, scrutinized it for a moment before shoving it inside his pocket.  
"Not too bad an yielding, for a start."

"Aye, Captain." Rhyad nodded at him, watching the other man calmly; then exchanging a glance with Eleana.  
"Use some magic to bind up the sails, and let's hope that she'll let us sail before sinking us.", he muttered in the direction of the resident Witch-in-training before heading to the galley, his hand already on the whip he just placed back on his belt.

Most of the crew were still on the island, but it was better to be ready to use some manners, after all.  
"MEN! ON DECK!" the first mate shouted as soon as he opened the door, disappearing inside the Apocalypse.

Upon Rhyad's order, Eleana listened up. Rumina and Talya had left the ship so now there were only Eleana and the two men on deck. The young woman approached them and heard Plunkett tell Rhyad to prepare for their departure.  
She tied the small leather bag to her belt, and fixed her gaze on Rhyad.  
He wanted her to use a spell to bind up the sails, but the air was her element so that was not a problem.  
''Yes, sir...'' the young woman said with a smile.  
While the men arrived one by one on deck and began to prepare the ship's departure, Eleana quickly went below deck to find the spell she would have need for later...


End file.
